SemiCharmed Life
by Chick Flicks- Rock 'N' Roll
Summary: The beginnings of Ron and Hermione's relationship, along with the ups and downs of an intensely jealous Head Boy, Malfoy. Not your typical fairy tale story. Non-DH compliant. Please read and review!
1. Through The Wall

**Not Deathly Hallows Compliant. **

**A/N: **Hello To All! It is I, Lauren, the not so fabulous and amazing. I have decided to write a new story. Now yes, I know I have other stories that I have temporarily 'stepped away from'. Don't worry though; this story will not be left behind. I know better than to have a demanding schedule by which I update, but I have a plan, a completely well thought out outline.

Now to the actual story. This story is a different style than what I usually write. I have written one songfic, which in my opinion, was an amateur attempt. However, I did like the idea of embedding the lyrics into the actual story, instead of just page breaking and adding stanzas. This story is a playlist fic. I spent my evening coming up with a playlist and each chapter will be based on a different song. Now this doesn't mean that the chapter will have every lyric from a song, but it will carry the same general tone and have some important lines (or at least lines that I find important). Well, enough chat, the story must commence.

**Disclaimer: **Oh, I own nothing. I do not own the Harry Potter characters, and in this chapter, the song _Through The Wall_ was written by The Bobs, or at least to my knowledge it was.

**Chapter 1- **Through The Wall

The August sun was high in the sky, and Ron was covered from head to toe in sweat. He had been running around town of Ottery St. Catchpole, trying his hardest to distance himself from the Burrow. Ron Weasley had lived at the Burrow his entire life; he was even born within those walls. The Weasleys had found magical means of keeping the multi-story house together, a house that had been built to hold all nine Weasley members. Suddenly, the largest house in Ottery St. Catchpole felt like as small as a tiny tool shed.

It was nearing the end of summer, and Ron had spent the entire time quietly. He knew that his seventh year was fast approaching, and that the end of his childhood was inevitable. Harry and Hermione were staying at the Burrow, as they always had. Ginny was underage and staying at home as well, and Charlie had come home in hopes of peace and quiet after a bad breakup with a fellow dragon trainer. The house only had seven people within its walls, which felt tiny, but Ron couldn't seem to escape what was haunting him.

The entire summer Hermione had been around, around every corner and behind every door. Before the summer had begun, Ron thought this would be the best summer ever. The Golden Trio was maturing and Ron was convinced this would be his summer, his time to be with the girl he truly loved, but something wasn't right. She was absolutely amazing and intelligent; Hermione was some sort of goddess, or at least through Ron's eyes she was. Ron had been waiting for the perfect moment to confront her about his feelings, but there was no proper time. He felt that every time he laid eyes on her, she was growing smarter and prettier, while he had this gnawing feeling in his gut that he was shrinking. Ron had never felt as inferior in his life as he did the summer before seventh year.

In the evenings Ron went down to Fred and George's old room to lie on the bed and think. That was what he told Harry and everyone else who questioned him. Ron wanted a place to think, which was true. But he needed to think about Hermione. Gratefully, Ginny's room was next door to the twins' room, and Ron could listen to Hermione. Ginny was usually out on the Quidditch pitch with Harry until who knows when. Hermione however, stayed inside the house and read, or talked to herself. Ron liked that about her, that she wanted to be away from all the raucous. She even read her books out loud, which Ron figured was a way for her to remember them better.

"I could see you by knocking on the door, but I hear you through the wall." Ron whispered to himself, through strangled hushed tones. He didn't know what he was supposed to do on these nights where he tortured himself, listening to the humble voice of the girl of his dreams.

Ron occasionally fell asleep in the twins' room, but he had found a spell that made his wand act as a muggle alarm clock. Ron knew that Hermione woke up every morning around five 'o' clock to take her shower. He felt odd about it, but he wanted to wake up and listen to her shower singing. He was completely lovestruck and would do anything to hear her, and this was a voice no one else ever got to hear, a Hermione that no one else knew.

As Ron heard the shower clicking off, he would walk down two flights of stairs, which he had figured out over practice, he could walk up the stairs and run into her just as she was walking out of the restroom. Another unique side of Hermione, a girl with wild wet hair and flushed cheeks, this was yet another Hermione that Ron loved.

Hermione loved the summertime. Summer was the season where she could catch up on everything; reading, studying, and being a teenager. She loved the school year, but during summer there was no homework and no professors, Hermione could just be herself. She had been excited to sit around the Burrow, just talking with Harry and Ron, and staying up long nights giggling with Ginny. She and Ron were finally talking again, after the entire Lavender and Cormac debacle. Sadly, death seemed to bring people together, and Dumbledore's death had done exactly that.

Hermione's early wake up schedule gave her perfect ability to still read her books, while having an entire day to hang around with her friends. It also gave her time to spy on Ron. It was true that they were talking to one another again, but it still hadn't been the same. Ron was so clearly perfect, and he didn't seem to have the slightest romantic inclination towards her. Hermione was ecstatic that they were talking again, but she was so tired of waiting for him to make a move. She wanted Ron to ask her out, or even flirt a little, but Hermione was convinced at this point that Ron would never be attracted to her. Even when she walked out of the bathroom in the morning, Ron would just talk to her about the weather.

In the evenings, Hermione told the gang that she was going to read in her room, when in all honesty she wanted to go off to think about Ron. Hermione was quite aware that Ron hid out in Fred and George's old room, but on weekends he would work out, trying his hardest to get in shape for Quidditch season. Hermione would never know the full details of his secret workouts, but she did know that he worked out without a shirt on, a fact she learned by 'mistakenly' walking into his room during his workout claiming to look for a book the twins stole. She would lie on Ginny's bed, which was closest to the wall, and she could feel him working out against the wall. Hermione could only imagine touching him, being with him, but for now, she would just feel him through the wall.

**A/N 2: **Okay, so I am positive that this isn't my best chapter ever, but I wasn't sure on how to begin this story, so I though I would go for the obvious Ron and Hermione pining for one another without knowing. I would love reviews though! I know my grammar isn't the greatest, but I try.

Oh and if you would like to get the songs from this fic, e-mail me at squeegee_, and I will e-mail you everyday that I post a knew chapter, and you will get the new song.

Last note, I would love a beta-reader so if a beta-reader is reading this and would like to help out, that would be great!


	2. 3 AM

**A/N: **Hello again, for those of you revisiting this story, thank you for continuing, and for those who are just starting now, thanks for giving this story a chance. Now if anyone has specific questions about this fic please e-mail me at squeegee_ . I am pretty much prepared to continue this story for a good 60 or so chapters, and if people review, I will be glad to use their input to better my story for everyone.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Harry Potter characters or places, etc. those belong to JKR. Also, the song _3 AM_ belongs to the band Matchbox 20.

**Chapter 2- **3 AM

It was August twentieth, and Ron, Harry, Ginny, and Hermione were all sitting around the breakfast table with plates covered in eggs, sausage, potatoes, and toast and every other breakfast food that you could imagine. However, Hermione had not touched her food at all, but instead was nervously drumming her fingers across the tabletop. Everyone in the Burrow was fully aware that today was the day that their Hogwarts letters were supposed to arrive, and Hermione had been sure to remind all of them about twenty times.

"Oh no! It's raining! The owls will never arrive on time now, and then we won't get out letters and one of us will have our books or our robes and we won't…." Hermione was rambling at the speed of lightening as she saw the weather turn gray in a split second.

"Calm down Hermione, our letters will get here. The post doesn't stop just because some rain falls down." Ginny said in a very Mrs. Weasley tone.

"Yeah. And what would be so bad about not getting our books. Then we don't have to do any homework!" Harry joked, and he and Ginny started laughing furiously at the disgruntled look on Hermione's face. Ron however, was nowhere as close to amused at the way they were teasing Hermione, but he wasn't exactly sure how to comfort her. He knew how important this year's letters were to her.

Luckily for Ron, the owls did the comforting for him. At that moment, four tawny brown owls came hurtling in through the kitchen window, shaking furiously like a wet dog trying to get dry. Hermione rushed up from her seat and ran towards the shivering birds, but when she heard snickers from behind her, Hermione straightened herself up and calmly removed her very thick letter from one of the owls' feet.

As she ripped the letter open, everyone watched her. Ron especially knew how important it was that Hermione got the Head Girl position this year, and he knew that even his own heart would break if she didn't receive it. Eyes looked on intently as Hermione drew one of the letters from inside the envelope, studying it carefully. Her face began to wrinkle and she shook the envelope feverishly, and Ginny yelped when she saw a Head Girl badge fall out.

"Congratulations Hermione!" the yells rang out from Harry and Ginny, who were all to relieved to see that Hermione wouldn't be having a total melt down at the moment. Ron, yet again, was the only one who saw past what was going on. He stood up slowly, as not to startle Hermione, and walked over towards her. Hermione was shaking as wildly as the soaking owls at this point and Ron gently placed his hands on her shoulders, waiting for her to compose herself a bit. When this didn't happen, Ron moved his hands down to the tops of her arms and turned her towards him, and pulled her outside of the kitchen and outside into the rain.

"Hermione, it's going to be alright. This is going to be a great year, don't you worry." Ron whispered into her hair. She was curled up against his chest, and he stood a good eight inches taller than her when she was standing up straight. Ron walked them farther and farther away from the Burrow, just as he did when he needed to get away from it all. He pulled her down to the ground with him, underneath his favorite tree. Tears were falling from her face faster than the rain fell from the sky.

Ron knew he didn't need to talk anymore for a while just let her cry and be upset about whatever this was. He does take off his button up shirt and pull over her shoulders, because in her small tank top she must be freezing cold. Ron would normally be cold himself, but with Hermione curled up against him, he was the happiest and warmest man on the planet.

"I can't do it Ron. I can't spend a year with him. It's not right." Hermione finally spoke, but still in hushed tones. She had stopped shaking and was now shifting away from Ron, trying to stand up.

"Hermione what do you mean?" Ron didn't want to ask this and make himself sound stupid, but he also didn't want her to feel any more out of place than she already did.

"It's Draco. He shouldn't have gotten the job. I can't be with him Ron I just can't." Hermione was beginning to reach a normal speaking volume but her face was turning red and she was now standing up, above Ron. She looked even worse than she had earlier, she looked scared.

"Hermione, it's fine. He's just Head Boy. You won't even have to see him that much." Ron was trying to convince Hermione and himself. He couldn't' figure out how that ferret had gotten the job, and that he was going to be with Hermione all year. Hermione was now crying more than earlier and pulling her hair.

"It was supposed to be you! It was always supposed to be you!" she screamed, and her voice was straining. Ron was completely lost and didn't know how to reply. He wished that Hermione meant this in the way he had heard it, but knew she didn't. How she could think that Ron would make a decent Head Boy was beyond him, but now was not the time for thinking about himself, now he needed to make sure she was ok. Ron stood up, went to her side and hugged her hard and at that moment she lost all strength and collapsed into him.

Ron caught Hermione, who felt like a small rag doll and pulled her back to their spot underneath the tree. He pulled Hermione into his lap and she curled up like a small child. With one hand he smoothed her hair down, which was frizzing up even more from the rain, and was holding her hand with his other. They sat like this for hours and Hermione continued to sob in his grasp. There was no telling what time it was since the sun was hidden by dark grey rain clouds, but Ron knew Hermione would eventually have to face what she was so afraid of. Ron on the other hand, wasn't as strong as her.

As the rain began to slow and the light started peaking through the breaking clouds, Hermione's tears faded. Once the rain had stopped completely she stretched and removed herself from Ron's lap sheepishly. Once she stood up she looked at Ron with red puffy eyes and blushed turning away. She removed his now soaking button up top and softly tossed it to him before heading back towards the Burrow at a sickly pace. Ron on the other hand stayed on the ground hoping she would come back. No matter how terrible it had been to have her crying like that, it felt so right to be holding her when she needed help. But outside it's stopped raining.

**A/N 2: **Alright, another chapter has gone up. I am going to get to the point eventually. Also, I feel these chapters are best if you read them while actually listening to the song. I write each chapter with the song on repeat and I do think that it carries well with the chapter, so please look them up or e-mail me if you would like the corresponding music. Hope you all enjoy, and please review.


	3. Mr Blue

**A/N: **I am back, again. For anyone still reading, thank you so much for following along with my story. I am really excited for where it is going and I hope everyone is enjoying it. Please review so that I can make this a better story.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter characters or places, just my own thoughts. Oh and this song belongs to Catherine Feeney, _Mr. Blue._

**Chapter 3- **Mr. Blue

It was September first and the remaining children from the Burrow had packed their bags and traveled to King's Cross. After passing through the threshold and finding an empty compartment, Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione had all settled in. The past two weeks had been full of silence for these children. Mrs. Weasley had thrown together a small party to congratulate Hermione on getting Head Girl, but she had run out of the room after thanking Mrs. Weasley and having a few drinks. Now that everyone had seen Hermione this flustered, they were almost avoiding her and she could sense it.

"So I wonder who will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts this year?" Ginny was daring enough to break the silence, which was not taken well. Harry merely grunted, Ron turned his head towards the window, and Hermione pretended to cough lightly. Ginny was taking this the hardest because she already felt disconnected from the three of them, as if she were a fourth wheel. The Golden Trio was inseparable and Ginny couldn't always know what was happening between them.

The moments ticked away and no one really moved. Ron continued staring at the passing landscapes and Hermione just fidgeted her fingers eagerly. The silence was unbearable and Hermione would be the one to put an end to it, as Ginny had so desperately tried nearly thirty moments ago.

"I have to go and retrieve all of the Prefects, seeing as they won't attend if I don't get them. I'll see all of you at the banquet." Hermione spoke flatly. She was responded to by a myriad of grunts and she turned on her heel, walking out of the compartment.

"Um… I will be right back you guys, I am going to go… to the bathroom." Ron stumbled on top of his words, not knowing if his friends actually cared if he walked straight off the moving train. He started walking slowly down the hallway, not even seeing Hermione until he began to speed up. She was turning a corner, walking towards the Head's compartment. Run rushed to catch up with her, speeding down the hall and by the time he got to the compartment, she had already entered and shut the door. Ron stopped in front of it, looking at his reflection in the glass, and tried to fix his hair and steady his breath before opening the door.

"Why did you leave?" Ron slammed the door open a bit harder than he had intended.

Looking up from her book, which she dropped and lost her page in the process of, Hermione stared at Ron with doe eyes.

"Ron, I had to prepare for the meeting. You know that." She looked frightened of Ron, who was still confused as to why he was the least bit upset.

"But I am a Prefect Hermione, and the meeting doesn't start for over an hour. Why don't you want to be with us? You never hang out anymore. What's wrong Hermione?" he had started his rant loudly, but by the end Ron's whispers could barely be heard. He wanted to know why she didn't hang out with **him **and why she was scared of **him. **His eyes were starting to pool up and the anger had completely disappeared.

"Ron, I do want to be with you. I just need to get away. I'm so confused." She was stuttering but she knew that she needed to be the strong, brave Gryffindor that her heart told her she was. "Ron, you know I love you right? Don't look at me like that. I know you have been upset and tired recently, but don't let me bring you down."

Ron looked back at Hermione with eyes full worry and his own lack of sleep. It was all so very true. Not that Ron had ever gotten through a night's sleep without thinking about Hermione, but now her own worries were causing him to lose his strength and his innate ability to make anyone laugh. Since Hermione had sunk into this mood he hadn't been able to enjoy the remnants of his summer, the last summer they had as kids.

"You know it's been a while since I saw you playing chess with Harry. Since I saw you laugh at one of Fred and George's pranks. It wasn't so long since you were flying high on your broom. Please Ron, don't make this any harder on me. I can see that I'm affecting you, and that only hurts me more. I need you to be okay for me." Hermione was now being her stern self, trying to convince Ron of what was best for him and what was best for everyone around them. There would always be a part of Hermione that wanted to play the mother hen.

Even now, after her slightly composed speech, Hermione could see the disappointment in Ron's face. It was clear that she hadn't said what he wanted, and he didn't know how to ask for it. Ron refused to look her in the eyes, possibly because of the bloodshot color or maybe because he couldn't bear to look up. Continually staring at his feet tapping slowly on the ground, Ron thwarted Hermione's attempts to connect with him. Without understanding him, or herself, Hermione did what she could to break the terrible tension, the silence, and to feel as emotionally close to him as she could. Hermione placed a small kiss on Ron's jaw, just below his earlobe.

Hermione's lips lingered there, holding onto the feeling for as long as she thought she could. She had always known the distinct smell of Ron, but this was the place where it was most concentrated. He was warm to her lips' touch, but somehow covered in goose bumps. Ron refrained from moving towards her, responding in any way. He simply exhaled, releasing all of the stress from the room in one hot breath.

"No." it was the softest whisper, which could barely be heard in the still train compartment. But behind the tiny voice there was great meaning. "You can't do this to me, not anymore. Hermione, it's not right to taunt me like this. I can't handle you luring me in, telling me you love me, hovering over me, kissing me. I can't do it." His voice never got much louder than a whisper, but it didn't need to. What he said was true Ron, true feelings. As he got his thoughts off of his chest, his head felt lighter, and finally lifted to eye level with Hermione. Hermione, whose heart had stopped in its tracks, looked pummeled. She had the same expression that Ron had seen when Snape told her that her answers were wrong, or when Dolores Umbridge admitted to not teaching magic, and worst of all, when he called her an insufferable know-it-all.

"I…I didn't know I was hurting you. I never meant to do this. But, I don't think that I can stop Ron. I meant it when I said I love you, and I can't help that. But if it is this terrible for you, this painful, than I will try to pull away. I won't do this anymore, I won't let you try and take the brunt of my pain for me. I mean it all Ron, please believe me." As the words slipped out of her mouth, she ran her fingers along his jaw line where she had kissed him before. And with that, she inched her body out of the seat and walked towards the door, turning back once to see the shock in his eyes.

**A/N: **I know, not so great, but I had to knock this chapter out to get to the next parts.


	4. Bullseye

**A/N: **Alright everyone! Time for a new chapter, one that I am rather excited for. Based on a song that my best friend and I spent an entire summer singing and laughing about, this chapter will be interesting. I know there will be a few kinks for me to get around, seeing as wizards can't use any technology/electronics in Hogwarts, but I think that I'll manage.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or the potter universe. I also do not own the song Bullseye, which belongs to Alyson and Amanda Joy Michalka.

_Chapter 4-_ Bullseye

The train arrived at Hogwarts a little over two hours after Hermione and Ron had their encounter in the compartment. The Prefects meeting was overall, uneventful. Besides the gasps and shudders at the sight of Draco Malfoy with a Head Boy's badge displayed proudly on his chest, the Prefects were generally in a good mood, especially once word of the Fall Ball was announced. After Hermione and Draco separated the Prefects into committees for the dance, including decorations, music, food, and theme, the Prefects were dismissed and Draco and Hermione began working on Head's plans.

Over the school year, not only were the Head Boy and Girl in charge of all Prefects, but also they were commanders in all school activities and outings. This allowed them to choose when balls, extra feasts, and Hogsmeade visits were, a privilege that Draco was very eager to take advantage of. They had planned a total of eight trips, only one of which Hermione demanded on a specific date; March 1st. It was a Saturday and she wanted nothing more than to give Ron a great eighteenth birthday.

Once the first years had boarded the small boats, and the rest of the students had climbed into the thestral drawn carriages, Hermione removed herself from Draco's presence and ran around looking for the flashes of red hair wandering around. Ginny, Harry, and Ron would wait for her wouldn't they? After running towards the gang and enduring the dozens of questions about Malfoy thrown at her by Ron and Harry during the feast, Hermione schlumped up the stairs towards her new Head's dorm. She and Draco had agreed the password Titilandus, which was part of the school motto.

Hermione was far too exhausted to go exploring around her new rooms and see what she and Draco's common room would look like. She merely pulled her body up the stairs into a large bedroom with an excessive amount of maroon and gold and plopped onto the bed.

The first day of school had been uneventful for Hermione, as well as Ron and Harry. They were taking very similar classes; double Potions three days a week, two days of Herbology, Transfiguration three days a week, Charms two days a week and a double period on Thursdays with the Ravenclaws, and Defense Against the Dark Arts every single day! Hermione was taking a few extra classes on the side, but Ron and Harry were already complaining about how hard NEWT level classes would be. After receiving their schedules from McGonagall they looked to the staff table to see a familiar face. Bill Weasley sat in the Defense Against the Dark Arts chair. He looked nowhere close to happy to be there and his eyes were sunken into his head.

"Blimey. Bill, our Defense teacher?" Ron's eyes had gone blank and he looked as though he couldn't move from his seat.

"Wow, Ron, your mom must be so proud. Bill, a professor at Hogwarts. What an honor!" Hermione tried to point out the good side to Bill being here, trying to find a way to wipe that look off of his face.

"Oh, I'm sure she will love having a babysitter here. Her own little spy to give her information on Ginny and me." Ron sounded more disappointed than he did annoyed. Hermione had half expected him to jump up and storm out of the Great Hall, but instead he sat looking dazed and lonely.

"Think of it this way mate. You've always got someone to go to. Merlin knows I'm not the most reliable friend." Harry nudged Ron in the ribs, but he didn't budge at all.

The rest of the day Hermione kept a close eye on Ron, watching as his mood fluctuated up and down. She knew nothing terrible could come from Bill working here, but by that evening every girl in the Gryffindor common room was giggling about the handsome new Defense teacher. Ron sat in the corner of the room, filling out feet of parchment without moving his eyes away from his homework. For once Hermione didn't want Ron to do his work, but she just wanted him to smile and laugh with her.

After watching Ron crawl up the stairs to the boy's dormitories looking defeated, Hermione finally wandered towards the Heads' rooms hoping she could talk to Draco about plans for the upcoming events. When she entered the common room Draco was sprawled across the couch lazily with a glass of firewhiskey in his right hand and his left scratching his stomach.

"Like what ya see Granger?" even when Draco looked exhausted with hazed eyes he found a way to be smug and ruin Hermione's mood.

"I was wondering if we could work on plans for the Fall Ball. I want to get the event planned as soon as possible so that we can ask McGonagall to schedule the ball early in the year." Hermione tried to be reasonable with the little twerp, but Malfoy was sure to pry into her and make sure he got the answer he wanted.

"Is that so Granger? You need to concoct some pathetic dance in hopes that someone will finally ask you out?" His grin continued to widen and his eyes finally connected with Hermione's.

"No Draco. I, unlike you, am interested in the happiness of the student body. Everyone is going through a hard time right now and Merlin knows we need the break. So can we please get to planning now that you know I have no hidden agenda?" she finished her little speech and looked down at Malfoy with a blank face. She no longer needed to take the constant ridicule he dished out. He was just a boy, a boy who couldn't live up to his pitiful family's expectations.

"Well, if you insist." He replied dimly and the night didn't get much better from this point on. By the end of the evening they had set a date, two weeks from this Friday. The theme was to be a simple costume ball, and to make it more interesting masks would be required on the dance floor to insure a lively evening. After Draco schlumped up to his private quarters, Hermione made a run to McGonagall's office finalizing all of the plans. An announcement would be made at breakfast and the insanity would soon follow.

The next morning Hermione chose to skip breakfast and work on decoration and food plans for the ball, knowing that this night had to be just right and liven up the spirits of Hogwarts. She had also taken the time to find a few helpful spells, such as Econtra Liquidus, a spell used to keep any punch bowls from being spiked with a bit of firewhiskey or any other liquors. Within the week she would assign projects for each of the prefects to work on, making sure the work was evenly divided and she didn't have to carry the burden of the entire ball on her back. It was finally time to sit back and relax.

The days went on and the murmurs of the ball were growing louder. Everyone who was allowed to go, fifth years and older, were planning for the evening and all the younger years were complaining about missing such a big event. Hermione watched as all of her roommates were asked to the ball. The girls were so excited and were literally jumping for joy when it was announced they would have a short Hogsmeade visit so that they could purchase new dress robes. Hermione however, still waited for someone to ask her out, just for one night

There was no reason the boys wouldn't want to ask Hermione out. She was intelligent, beautiful, and very kind. This is exactly why several boys did ask her out, including fellow Gryffindors Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas. After she politely turned down their invites they moved on to other girls, namely Lavender Brown and Susan Bones. Hermione didn't tell any of her roommates about the invites because it was completely inconsequential to her. All she wanted was for _that _one boy to ask her to the ball, and it finally happened.

Hermione was sitting in the library, as she usually did when she was trying to think or simply escape the constant nagging of prefects and first years. She had hidden herself in a small section of the library dedicated completely to ancient runes. This small corner was usually unoccupied because there were so few students actually interested in the subject. It was her little safe haven, and only one person knew this.

"Hiya Hermione" Ron said enthusiastically, speaking a bit too loud for any library.

"Hello Ron" she whispered back, indicating for him to bring down his voice with a hand gesture. He sat down next to her after conjuring up a small wooden chair.

"How are Runes this year? I mean N.E.W.T. level runes has to be really hard." He was trying to make small talk, which was something Ron had never been very good at. He was a very straightforward man when he wasn't trying to conceal his emotions, and even then he was pretty simple to figure out.

"They aren't that bad, and I am given a few passes to skip essays and homework because of my Head Girl status, so I haven't been too stressed with it. How did you find me here anyway?" She was rather curious, as no one knew that this was where she hid out. She rarely read the books that were in the corner but she loved the solitude.

"Well you've always come back here, since first year. Whenever you were upset you used to run to the girl's lavatory but after that mountain troll you started coming here. You weren't even taking runes then, who knows how you found this section." Ron mumbled most of his words after he began speaking, mostly due to the embarrassment of knowing the little details of Hermione's life.

"How observant of you Ronald. Who would have thought you knew so much about the bushy haired Head Girl?" Hermione poked fun at him, which was something she only did when they were on their own. There were very few times when she felt comfortable teasing him and not making him feel lower than his peers.

"Well, I know a lot about you Hermione. We are friends aren't we?" He said this in a nervous singsong voice; almost afraid of the answer she would give him.

"Of course we are friends Ron. We have always been friends, since that troll anyways." And all she had to do was smile. Ron knew right then that it would all be alright.

"Hermione, I was sort of wondering if you would….if you would want to come to the ball with me?" He got the last of it out in a hurried and hushed tone.

Hermione's breathing hitched, her cheeks went flush, and her fingers nervously tapped on the cover of _Runes: An In Depth History_, all within several milliseconds. And within that tiny gap of time Hermione could also see Ron's heart break, as she had always been able to see what he felt through his eyes. Those perfect, swirling, ocean blue eyes had entranced Hermione since she was just small girl, and as she continued to look back on moments of staring into Ronald's eyes she remembered that she had yet to answer his question.

"Of course I will attend the ball with you Ron." She tried to get the words out without sounding overly eager. With that bit of reassurance, Ron exhaled quite obviously which made Hermione giggle internally.

"Really Ronald, you didn't expect me to say no, did you?" she thought it would be okay to tease him at this moment, since he should have been excited with having Hermione as a date. As soon as the words slipped out of Hermione's mouth she realized it had been a mistake of epic proportions as she watched Ron's brow furrow in concentration and remembrance.

"Hermione, I'm glad you are going to the ball with me and nothing could make me happier, but I have to be honest; I didn't think you would say yes. After I told you off the other day I was sure that you wouldn't want to speak to me, and even then we had been rocky for weeks. You've been my best friend for almost six years now and I never want to jeopardize our friendship. That's why I want to make it clear that I am asking you to come as my date, not just as my friend. You are the most amazing girl I have ever met and I want you to know that I think the world of you, but you can still back out of the ball if you want…" Ron barely got the last of his words to slip between his lips due to his decrease in volume. It was evident to Hermione that Ron's confidence had been put down in the last few days and she couldn't stand to see him look so small and lonesome. He couldn't talk to Harry about fancying their best mate, and Hermione could see that Ron needed someone to listen to him more often, seeing as Harry would never be the most dependable friend.

"Ron, I'm sorry if I put you through any unnecessary worrying. You will always be my best friend, but that doesn't mean that I don't fancy you. I have for a long time and that is why it would be my honor to be escorted to the ball by you." And with that she leaned over the table, planted a small kiss on his jaw, and put her nose back in her book. Ron lifted his fingertips to his face, felt over the place where she had picked him, and then leaned back in his chair, content to watch Hermione read for the rest of the afternoon.

After weeks of struggling with Malfoy over the plans of the decorations, food and drink, and music for the ball, it all came together magically. Hermione's preoccupation with her long schedule and constant Head's duties kept her from worrying about the big night until she had gone shopping for her dress. Draco had decided that the students should go to Hogsmeade the weekend before, so that any students could get their robes hemmed and altered in needed. While Hermione was glad the ball was coming up so quickly, she had to chaperone most of the third years on the trip to Hogsmeade as it was their first trip there and they were not all flocking to the dress shops since the ball was for fourth years and above. After the long day of pulling small children out of the Three Broomsticks and keeping them from buying prank products, Hermione plopped on her bed only to remember that she was now tired and without a dress for a ball that was in one week.

Since she was somewhat tight on galleons and in need of practice, Hermione decided it would be best if she made her own dress with some spells she recently came upon while perusing Mrs. Weasley's magic books. Conjuring up some dark purple sheer fabric and scissors, Hermione prepared herself for a long evening.

The day had finally come and after incessant poking and prodding on Ginny's behalf, Hermione agreed to let Ginny come into the Head's dorms and get ready with her. Ginny looked beautiful as usual, and Hermione cursed the girl a bit inside her head, wishing she could effortlessly attract half of the Hogwarts population. However, thinking upon that Hermione realized she was going to the ball with the only boy she had pictured herself. Ron really was perfect for her and she had been waiting for this moment since the end of her second year. She spent the rest of her time preparing for the ball in an amazed daze as she wondered about how she had been so lucky as to have the perfect boy holding her on his arm.

Ginny flew down the stairs twenty minutes before the ball so that she could walk down with some of her male mates who also didn't have dates. Ginny had planned to go alone all along as she thought she would have more fun dancing with any boy that she could find. Hermione had always admired Ginny's ability to live life in the moment but she was a little too focused on her perfect night with Ron.

While Hermione was throwing on the last bits of lip gloss she heard the heavy thud of the Head's Dorm portrait closing and carefully opened her door, peaking out to see Ron sitting downstairs in the Common Room. Hermione's immediate reaction was to run down the stairs, dashing all hopes of the romantic movie moment of the girls slowly gliding down the staircase. As she came to the end of her staircase she skidded on the carpet and lost her footing, only to have her knight in fetching wizard's robes catch her just before she hit the ground. Ron quickly moved his hands higher up her back so as not to seem indecent and then took his own time pulling her up from her fall, making sure to keep as much of her body close to his as possible.

When his bedroom door was open and he sat on the edge of his, Draco had a straight view into the Common Room, something he was currently very bothered by. While he was lacing up his dress shoes, Draco had watched as Granger had acted a complete fool and thrown herself into Weaslebee's arms. A small fire began to burn within the pit Draco's stomach and he felt as though his entire torso was on fire. The scene took years to play out, or so it did to Draco, who felt as though Ron had been pulling Hermione up for longer than humanly possible. There were certain things that Malfoys had been taught to toss aside, and while harboring feelings of lust for a Mudblood wasn't directly taught to Draco, he felt that it was implied by all of the threats towards the vermin. At that moment, Draco knew it was imperative that he kept the Weasel away from Granger, because if there was any lesson Draco couldn't forget it was that Malfoys never lose.

At that moment, Hermione knew that Ron was not the perfect boy for her. He was her perfect man. Hermione was eventually lifted from her fall and escorted down to the Great Hall where her arrival, with a date no less, was received by a wave of "Ooohs" and "Really?"s. Even with all of the odd attention, Hermione felt perfectly comfortable with her hand delicately perched on Ron's arm, if he was staying unbelievably still. He slowly walked her over to the dance floor and as soon as their feet hit the surface a slow song began. Ron pulled a step or two away from her and placed a hand on her ribcage, holding his other hand up for her to take in her's and waited. Hermione giggled in her head and placed a hand on Ron's shoulder and her other in his extended hand and began to sway slowly to the music.

"You know Won Won, you don't have to stand so far away," she whispered as she leant closer to him, teasing at his obvious discomfort.

"You know, it would be best if you never mentioned Lavender on a romantic evening such as this" Ron poked back, and continued to sway at his safe distance from Hermione.

Hermione quickly moved her hand to the nape of his neck and drew his body flush to her own before whispering "It would actually be a romantic evening if you would stand a bit closer to me." She drew small circles across his neck with the tips of her fingers as she laid her head against his chest and enjoyed the warmth and smell of cinnamon and the outdoors. The song eventually changed and Ron shifted to the snacks table, which continued to happen every time that a fast paced song graced the dance floor.

Hermione was greatly enjoying her time with Ron and the feeling of having him so close, but was feeling rather hot and decided it was time to move outside for a breath of fresh air. With Ron looking so absolutely adorable leaning against the wall next to the snack table, Hermione thought it would be best to whisk him away. She ran up to him, slid her short fingers into his hand, and briskly walked towards the door.

Once Hermione had finished her rushing around the halls of Hogwarts she arrived in a nook between a broom closet and a classroom, just perfectly hidden from the main traffic of other students wandering the halls.

"Hermione, what in Merlin's name did we have to rush out of there like that for?" Ron seemed genuinely confused at Hermione's quick movements and almost concerned that something was wrong.

"It was just way too hot in there Ron! Maybe I just wanted to spend some time with you alone, after all you did ask me here and I thought we could have our own time to….talk" she acted like she didn't even really know why she had brought him out there.

Her small hands ran up to her face to tuck her hair behind her ears, as she always did when she was feeling nervous or confused. Ron realized then and there that he had known how to read her for years and now what she needed was someone else to take charge and let her live without thinking. With that thought in his mind, Ron leaned forward, brushing her hand away from her face and replaced it with his own. While slowly pushing her hair behind her ear, Ron leaned even closer, letting their bodies stand flush against one another again and dipped his head lower. Removing his hand from behind her ear, Ron slowly tilted Hermione's face up towards him and captured her lips in a slow but soft kiss.

A thousand thoughts were rushing through her head at that moment and she knew that they were all to be focused on at a later time. She let her lips meet his with an equal fervor and she slid her hands up his arms and to his neck, just like when they had been dancing. She let him lead her in his pace and it felt so blissful not only because it was Ron, but also because she was finally able to let go of herself. Only Ron would have been able to see that she needed him to take control of her and because of that she realized that Ron had gotten straight to heart in one evening of romance and frivolity.

**Author's Note:** I am not really sure about how I left off this chapter because I would ordinarily lead into a sex scene from kissing, so I am sorry if the ending seemed a bit abrupt. Please review, I need reviews to keep going. I am thinking of not posting until I have at least 5 reviews.


	5. Linger

**A/N: **It seemed like a good idea to write this chapter immediately after I posted the previous chapter, so that's what I have tried to do.

The entire evening had been going perfectly and Hermione couldn't get that perfect kiss out of her mind. She and Ron had shared a kiss, in the halls of Hogwarts! There were dozens of moments that Hermione had wanted to preserve in her life, but she was sure that if she had pensieve this would be the most viewed memory. All of the stories that Hermione had heard through the years were of sloppy kisses leading to first times that seemed untimely. Then again, most of these stories usually came from Lavender and both Patil twins who fooled around for fun. Hermione knew this kiss was the beginning of something that she actually cared about and that she wanted to continue it so badly, but Ron had pulled away and suggested they return to the dance.

Hermione had complied and was happy to see the smile and comfort wash across Ron's face but somewhere in her heart she had never wanted to leave that nook in the hallway. Once they re-entered the Great Hall Ron had been waved over by Harry and looked to Hermione for permission, to which she just nodded and laughed as he went along on his merry way. Ron and Harry looked around the dance floor pointing at dozens of other couples who had been secretly sneaking flasks of Firewhiskey and other liquors. All the while, Hermione just watched as Ron's face lit up with laughter and smiles throughout the rest of the evening.

There had been very few times in Hermione's life in which she knew she had no control over herself, but something felt right about Ron's happiness bringing her own happiness. The night was still young and Ron's laughter seemed to fill the room, even if it only was filling her heart. After spending some time with Harry, Ron rushed over to Hermione with a pained look of guilt spread across his entire body (because Weasleys blushed all over).

"Hermione! Oh gods…" he panted, after rushing to her side "I feel horrible! Harry just wanted to talk and he's thinking about getting with Ginny again and I had to pretend not to be upset." Ron's words were barely coming out as each rushed breath was interrupting his sentence, rendering Ron incoherent.

"Ron, Ron… it's not a problem. It's a dance and we are allowed to hang out with our friends." She slid her hand slowly up the middle of his chest, and eventually let her fingers grasp the side of his neck. As she let her fingers graze his neck and his collarbone she stepped up onto the tips of her toes and began to follow her finger's path with small, but caring kisses.

Ron's eyes were widening and he attempted to place his arms around Hermione's back and move them to the dance floor, all the while trying to keep from interrupting her little ministrations on his neck. His movements were successful and it appeared to the rest of the student body that Ron and Hermione were dancing as any usually couple would, with the girl's head placed in the crook of her date's shoulder. After several minutes of slowly rotating and keep the dance going Ron realized that there was nothing he wanted more in the world than to have Hermione as a girlfriend, a dance partner, and a kissing partner but he didn't want to have to risk their friendship. Each moment with Hermione as a friend had made his life all the sweeter and there wasn't much in the world that was worth jeopardizing that sweetness.

Ron's thoughts kept wandering and retracing themselves but Ron grew more and more comfortable having Hermione so close to him, slowly running two of his fingers up and down her spine with the rhythm of the music. When each song began to blur in with the last and the world could end with him as a happy man, Ron noticed that Hermione had him wrapped around her finger and that he couldn't risk not trying this relationship. But for now there was no chance that he could pursue this properly without her ceasing all of the kisses and licks that tickled the bottom of his jaw. He was fascinated at how long they had managed to stay in that position since Hermione was barely as tall as the middle of his chest, and yet he felt absolutely no discomfort at what could have been hours of leaning over her small frame. Stopping his thoughts before they could drift again, Ron pulled his head up and kissed her forehead before suggesting that they leave for the night. There were no objections from Hermione who just noted the lack of remaining couples on the dance floor.

The two dazed Gryffindors drifted up the stairs without a word and Ron finally reached the door to the Head's Dorms, several steps behind Hermione who grabbed his wrist and pulled him to her for a goodnight hug. Ron was willing to keep her in his arms forever and contentedly dropped his head to be closer to Hermione, who replaced her head in the crook of his neck, this time without her tiny kisses. The hug seemed to last forever but Ron felt plagued by the sensation of her warm breath on his neck again. The feeling of her kisses were still a memory on his skin and now she just had to let it linger.

**A/N:** Okay readers! I posted this without the reviews that I asked for but I couldn't help but write a bit more to the evening of the ball. And it's a short chapter so does it even count? Hope you enjoyed this little chapter, but please review for real this time! At least six reviews before I post the next chapter, okay?


	6. Black Betty

**A/N:** This chapter will be relatively short as well, or at least that's how I planned it. Expect a relatively long chapter eight, comparable to chapter four's length. Also, I still stand by my prior statement that you should look up these songs or their lyrics to accompany reading of the chapter. I think the sentiment carries through in each one. Oh, sorry for the delay in posting but it was my father's birthday so I had to celebrate. Enough rambling, enjoy _Black Betty_.

Lying in his bed, unable to fall asleep, Ron couldn't get the thought of Hermione out of his mind. However, it wasn't the kisses over his neck or the feeling of her warm body dancing against his that kept him up that night. It was the flood of memories of Hermione that made Ron fall deeper and deeper into his blossoming feelings for her. His infatuation with her had begun as first years when he met her on the train, though he would never admit it. Growing up in a family where he was surrounded by the accomplishments of others, Ron had never really grown into the idea of self-confidence but before school even starts this little girl comes who knows she can be the best and proves it.

Ron had never gotten over the fact that Harry was more important than he was and that Hermione was smarter than he was, but it seemed completely appropriate that Hermione was the greatest at everything she strived for; it was what made her who she was. There was nothing he loved more about the young witch than her fearlessness and gumption in all of her endeavors. Hermione had always been a take-charge kind of girl and there was no instance that Ron could recall where she didn't take a challenge on headfirst.

Hours of memories poured through his mind and eventually the cool evening air slid through the window and he fell asleep thinking of her, as always. When morning came he wasn't exactly ready to wake but he knew that Harry would want to know all the details of the ball and the events after. He let his feet roll out of bed and hit the chilled floor and the realization of morning nearly shattered his heart. What if last night had been a one-time thing? What if Hermione had just wanted night of fun with him, if she had only seen it as one date? His entire body went rigid and the fear overtook him. They had been fighting in a war and his best friends and entire family were constantly in eminent danger, and yet the thought of Hermione not wanting to continue… well Ron wasn't exactly sure what it was and if it could continue.

He slipped his black slacks on and a loose Chudley Canons shirt and schlepped down the stairs to the common room. Harry had already left the dorms and Dean and Neville had been completely knocked out in their four-posters. Once he reached the bottom of the stairs the frizzy, curly hair of a certain Gryffindor stood out from the armchair by the fire, but it didn't last long. Before he could get over the confusion of Hermione hanging out with everyone else instead of laboring over her books in her own dorms, she marched over to him and grabbed his wrist before pulling him towards the portrait out to the hall.

Even when he should have been terrified of the determined look plastered across her face, Ron was amused by the young woman taking him to god knows where. It all came back to the gumption that defined Hermione; her ability to commit to any action and make it her own. She could have been taking him to his death but all he cared about was the attitude that had overpowered Hermione.

"Ron, so good to see you this morning." She had abruptly stopped walking and there was a definite air of sarcasm to her voice. "I know you and I always have, but waking up this late? It's practically afternoon Ronald! I have been sitting down in that blasted common room for hours waiting for you." Hermione wasn't mad at him but she seemed absolutely frazzled with the situation. She had never been a patient girl and he admired her ability to zone in on one topic and relentlessly push for an answer.

"I'm sorry 'Mione, I just couldn't fall asleep last night and I overslept and I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you wait, but in all fairness I didn't know that you were waiting." He sputtered the words out, as they just couldn't come fast enough to take that stern look off of her face. As the typical Weasley blush splayed across his face Hermione loosened her lips and let her own smile begin to peak through her strict face.

"I never meant to scare you. I j-just had such a good time last night and I wanted to see if…if you had as good a time as I did…" and with that question Ron was pulled back to earth and decided he couldn't depend on Hermione to be his rock all the time. She was a strong-willed woman but he couldn't abuse that trait.

He lifted his hand to place it on her shoulder and coolly stepped closer to her. It was moments like these that he noticed just how much taller he was than Hermione. He wasn't especially bigger than she was. As a keeper, he had a typical lean build with broad shoulders, much like his brother Bill. He loved the way he hovered over her, but didn't feel like he was going to crush her. Whenever he was near Parvati during lessons he was more worried about crushing such a skinny little girl. But Hermione was different; she was curvier than her roommates and generally more mature looking. Ron had always known that she wasn't one for starving herself or focusing on her looks and that's what made her all the more beautiful. He could have stood over her all day just looking down at her, but that hurt look made him want to run away for hurting her.

"'Mione, last night was perfect. That's the entire reason I couldn't sleep, I just couldn't stop thinking about it, but I was afraid that you were just going to blow me off in the morning. I was so worried you hadn't enjoyed last night as much as I did." His voice was honest and Hermione's stature softened at his comforting. She hopped up on her the tips of her toes and kissed his cheek before whispering "I think it will please you to know that I had a _bloody brilliant_ evening Ronald" and she stepped away, quickly turning on her heel and walking in the direction of her own dorms, leaving Ron smiling like an absolute arse.

As he stood there waiting until she had totally disappeared down the hall, Hermione turned around and hollered, "I have eight feet due in Arithmancy tomorrow but I'll see you at breakfast." And with that she was gone, and Ron stood there proud of his best friend and dreading spending the rest of the day without her.

"She's always ready," he thought, knowing that whatever was about to come he could count on his Hermione and her innate ability to cope with anything. The fear he had once had of tempting this new relationship had vanished and he walked back to the Gryffindor common room, staring blankly at the fireplace and wondering how to proceed.

**A/N:** Alright, I could not find a way to end this chapter so sorry if it sounds hasty but I do think that we are getting somewhere and the next chapter should be up very soon.


	7. Livin' On A Prayer

**A/N:** I can only hope that no one has read chapter six because all of the readers were too busy celebrating and blogging away at the wondrous new Deathly Hallows trailer. While I loved the trailer, I do wish that my readers would come back and enjoy the new chapters.

Monday morning eventually came and for once Ron was ready as soon as the sun had hit his pillow. There were very few instances that he could remember where he had been eager to leave the comfort of his four-poster and rush to the Great Hall, but then again there were very few times when he was sure that Hermione was going to be just as excited to see him, as he was to see her. Every morning since he could remember being at Hogwarts, excluding a portion of second year, Hermione's face had been across from his at the Gryffindor table. There had been no hinting that she continued to smile for him, much to the contrary; Hermione continually berated Ron for his animalistic eating habits. As much as she teased him and scolded him in the Great Hall, most people would mistake her role in Ron's life as maternal but he thought all of her scolding was a way of proving she cared. It was the culmination of these thoughts and memories from the ball that made Ron rush to the Great Hall within minutes of its opening.

Ron wasn't the least bit surprised when he stepped through the large doorway and saw only four or five students sitting at their house tables, one of them with unmistakably, unruly, brown hair. He tried his hardest to keep his cool while walking over to where she sat, but a certain sense of urgency overtook the youngest Weasley son. He was sure that Hermione had heard his not-so-gentle footsteps, but she carefully balanced a textbook on her lap and nibbled away at the pile of eggs on her plate. Once he sat across from her, she picked up a napkin and placed it within the pages of her book, then looked up at Ron as though waiting for his to ask her some question.

"I…I wanted to talk to you." His pause was obviously uncomfortable and his search for words was visible through his eyes, which were darting around nervously. "Hermione, you're my best friend, and I can't imagine living in a world where you weren't, but lately I've learned that I can't bare to live in a world where I don't know how you feel about me. I've been thinking about how to say this to you my whole life, but last night the words all blurred together. I barely fell asleep and even with that I am confident in saying that we should give it a shot." His words ended firmly and for once a gleam of confidence shone in his blue eyes.

Hermione's face stayed typically straight, but a small smile curled at the edge of her lips. Her thin, long fingers walked across the table and wrapped around Ron's tensed fist. As her fingers continued to rub his hand, Ron visibly relaxed, and Hermione briefly nodded at him, causing an expression of confusion.

"Yes Ron, my answer is yes. We've been dancing around the subject and most people already believe we should be a couple. From the way we behave, we're halfway there already. I believe that we could be great, but even if we don't we will always love one another and that's what matters. So yes Ronald, I believe we should "give it a shot"." Her smile continued to widen as she spoke with him and Ron no longer looked confused, but elated. Slowly but surely he turned his hand over and laced his fingers within hers.

Hermione sat there staring at what she assumed was her new boyfriend and couldn't decide what she was feeling. She too had thought of this moment for years and in her mind she had never imagined sitting at the breakfast table when Ron asked her out, and she had surely had never pictured him using the words "give it a shot", however Ron had never been great with words. This wasn't anything like the dreams she had been having for years, and it wasn't some large spectacle like when Harry & Ginny had gotten together. All she could wonder is if she was missing something, something that made the relationship magical.

While sitting there, Ron could see the cogs turning in Hermione's head and couldn't figure out why she was so silent and pensive. Unceremoniously, Ron lifted himself off the bench and climbed over the table, sitting next to Hermione on the other side. He had never let go of her hand, but once sitting he picked up their joint hands and wrapped both of his arms around her, cradling his new girlfriend in between his legs and just holding her, there in the Great Hall. He was showing her romantic attention where they could be seen by anyone and Hermione knew that this moment was romantic enough to complete that magical feeling.

As he held her close, he said, "We've been too focused on the war. It's all we've been living for, but I want to be with you. I want to fall asleep thinking of you, not worrying about what's coming next. I want to hold you like this and forget the fight." She felt the tingle of his words on the back of her neck and leaned further back into his chest, hoping the students would begin to pour in and see what kind of happiness their uptight girl was capable of.

He was amazed that neither of them had noticed him. There were so few people in the Great Hall and she must have heard him leave the dorms earlier that morning. Draco sat there, gloomily, at the Slytherin table, watching as the garish Gryffindors held each other for anyone to see. He was disgusted and envious at the same time. Everyone had been watching Ron and Hermione evolve as a couple for years, it was one of those loves that was palpable and Draco wanted that. There were always the sick rumors of his arranged engagement to that pig Parkinson, but he had never known that he loved another person. His relationship with his mother was the closest thing he had to love, and even that felt like a familial obligation that they just happened to enjoy. His mother had never hugged him in public, never doted on him when people could see, and he knew that there was some connection between that and his intense need for public affection. Weasel-bee and the Mudblood were so happy with one another, just sitting, and he had never had that. Draco was torn and hated the way that they affected him. While the heat began to crawl up his neck he was lucky enough to see a group of five or so Hufflepuff second years who were loudly gallivanting through the entrance. If he couldn't have what Granger had, at least he could inflict some pain and dock a few house points.

**A/N:** Okay kids, I know this wasn't some majorly dramatic scene, and Ron seemed a bit OOC but both of these were my intent. Ron was sleep deprived and determined to get the words out and I didn't want this to be like all the other stories where there is some phenomenal flash of lightening and Ron takes Hermione in his arms and as they kiss the rain falls and they have a perfect movie moment. They are both foolish and inexperienced and this isn't about being a showy relationship, but instead one of need and passion. Hope you enjoyed and please review!

"I'm like Tinkerbell, I need applause to live!"


	8. At The Beginning

**A/N:** So, I am not sure yet how this chapter is going to play out, but it was one of the original ones that I was most excited about writing. The list of chapters I intend has grown to about 65-68, so I hope you are all in for the ride! Enjoy this chapter and please look up the music.

The day had continued on and Ron and Hermione were the talk of Hogwarts. It seemed that dozens of students surrounded by thousands of years worth of magical history and knowledge had nothing better to talk about than the blossoming of a relationship that apparently had been coming for years. Their tale was being retold by each student who claimed to have any type of relationship with either of the couple. Hermione had been sure that a girl as mundane as herself would have no problem keeping her social life under wraps but now there was no stopping the flurry of gossip surrounding here and here new red-headed beau.

Ever since the two had been spotted in the Great Hall, Hermione couldn't decide if she regretted showing any public signs of their new relationship, but then she saw a sense of pride wash over Ronald's face and knew that no matter what, it was all worth it. And then she dwelled on the thought for a bit longer and realized that maybe he wasn't just proud of the fact that he had landed himself a girlfriend, because she had seen him after he had first started dating Lavender Brown, and it dawned on her that he was proud of dating _her_. Hermione had never thought of herself as someone that a boy wool,d be pro to have hanging n their arm. A warm glow filled her up inside, remembering all the times she had thought that Ron had been embarrassed to be seen with her, all the times she knew she wasn't _cool_ enough to be one of the Golden Trio.

_ It had been six years since that wretched day but it was still a fresh wound on Hermione's young ego. It was early the morning of Halloween and Hermione had been so excited to become a part of the magical traditions that she had been reading so much about. Halloween seemed to be a very significant day j. The wizarding culture and she was ready to observe all that it had to offer. After an early morning treat of a feast-like breakfast, Hermione headed off to Flitwick's class, walking by herself as usual. The cholla year hadn't proven to be very exciting socially but that was no surprise to Hermione, who had never been one of the popular kids at her grade school back home, and knew that certain things never changed. She was a know-it-all who refused to stand down when it came to her intellect, but what she didn't know was how much it bothered her peers._

_ The class had been exhilarating and Hermione was so proud that she had been bald to levitate her feather before anyone else, but there was a distinct air of disdain in Ron' s demeanor after she had tried to help him. She had thought that she was just giving him a push in the right direction, but as she walked off to her next class she heard a certain young red-head's unique voice impersonating her._

_"It's no wonder no one can stand her, she's a nightmare, honestly. "_

_ And for the first time that she could remember, the insults of a classmate had actually hurt. Her whole life had been full of taunting but she had admired the whimsical nature of the Weasley boy and was so envious of his natural ability to make friends. He had everything she wanted and it was his words that stung her the most._

Since then, Ron Weasley's words had not made such an impact on her life. While his words had been cruel as a child, those mocking words had pushed her in the right direction. It had been time for her to come to terms with her arrogance and begin acting like a real kid. Ron seemed an unlikely candidate for a romantic role in her life back then, especially to anyone who noticed the way that he talked about her. But even then Hermione's admiration of Ron ran so deep that it eventually turned into infatuation and as their friendship grew, she grew to love him. She wondered how the world had changed so much and how her relationship with Ron had managed to make it through it all.

Ron and Hermione walked to their classes hand in hand the rest of the day because there didn't seem to be any point in hiding their relationship. By the end of breakfast practically every student in every house was aware. Ron found himself in the lucky position of having an absolutely stunning girlfriend and having the privilege of showing her off to everyone. He'd always felt like the loser of Hogwarts, because even though he was well known, he was only known for his associations with those more important than him. His brothers were legend at Hogwarts, man of them acting as Prefects and later on Head Boy, and Fred and George had made more students laugh in the history of Hogwarts than one would think possible. Not only did his family have a supreme legacy, but he was best friends with The Boy Who Lived and 'the brightest witch of her age'. There hadn't been many honors Ron had all to himself, but to be the one boy who Hermione had chosen felt better than any Head Boy badge or headline in the papers.

Sitting in classes was a waste for Ronald that day as all he cared about was rushing back to Hermione's dorms a staring into her eyes for hours. For once he could just stare at her without any inhibitions. He had spent years finding moments to look at her, whether romantically or just in awe at her sheer power. There was something hypnotizing about that girl and he finally had all the time in the world to just gaze at her. He felt so emasculated by his own thoughts that he tried to switch his brain to thoughts of Qudditch and the Chudley Cannons, but he kept drifting back to Hermione.

_It was yet another Halloween and Ron was worried that his parents would send some horribly embarrassing card or that Fred and George would spike his candy with another odd potion. Halloween was an overdone holiday in the Weasley family and all he longed for was a relaxing day with his fiends. He and Harry slowly made their way to Professor Flitwick's room and much to Ron's dismay they had been the last two to arrive and the only seats available were next to Seamus Finnigan and Hermione Granger. Ron didn't know what was worse, sitting next to a know-it-all or sitting next to a boy who is sure to singe the tips of your eyelashes. Lucky for Ron , Harry made that decision for him._

_"Sorry mate, see you after class." he chuckled as he went to sit next to Seamus, who was absolutely elated to have a classmate willing to sit next to him._

_ Ron sulked over to sit next to Hermione, but he was sure this would be a bad day from the moment he had rolled out of bed. After Flitwick droned on and on about the technique of how to move their wands but Ron could really care less on a day like that. Most of the students didn't care about their classes on a holiday as important as Halloween. But even with all the chatter around the classroom and the failures of several of his peers, Ron was astounded to see Hermione turn towards him and offer advice. He was quite sick of her answering every question and constantly sucking up to all of the professors, but her brown eyes looked so sincere, so honest, and he took her advice to heart. Later on he would surely be able to preform the levitation spell, but for now he had an image to uphold and didn't want his friends thinking he would take advice from a silly girl._

_ Later on he joked around with the other boys of Gryffindor about Hermione's attitude, but it was all just to keep up appearances. Even if he hadn't fully understood what he was doing, Ron was subconsciously trying to prove himself as a guy and as a wizard all the time. His brothers were popular and powerful, and Ron wanted to blend in with his dormmates, so he continued to laugh at the expense of the brown eyed girl. But as he heard his friends laughing at his jokes and taunts,he realized how absolutely wrong he was about her. She was bloody brilliant, and that was probably the must justified use of that phrase Ron had ever had. Everyone, including himself, teased her for her oversized teeth and wild hair, but when he had really looked at her as she tried to help him, he saw the beauty behind her awkward looks. _

_ There was something odd about the way that he had been drawn to Hermione. As an eleven year old boy he was generally digested by girls, especially girls his own age. The castle was full of older girls who were far prettier than she was, but he was absolutely drawn into her and her powerful attitude. He didn't even know her, but every time they had spoken she was so sure of herself, but Fred he told the boys what a nightmare she was he saw her shuffle away in tears. Ron had broken the young girl and was no longer confident in his attempts to make friends. To what lengths would he go to impress other eleven year old boys? It was then that Ron knew he couldn't let Hermione stay a stranger in his life, he wanted a girl like her on his side._

They headed to Transfiguration together and found a table to sit at somewhere near the middle of the classroom and Hermione caught McGonagall giving her a knowing glance and raise of the eyebrow. She laughed a bit and Ron shrugged at her unknowingly, but she just nudged him closer to their seats. Class began and Ron lightly placed his hand on Hermione's knee under the table. She was so deeply comforted by the soft touch and by the fact that Ron wasn't afraid to be near her. She had spent the early years of their friendship connected merely by their common interest in Harry, but the summer after third year she had been willing to go the Burrow so that she could try and gain some ground in their weak relationship.

_That summer was crystal clear in her mind as she had been so anxious to spend time with the entire Weasley clan, including her new friend Ginny, but most importantly she wanted to impress Ronald. She was never noticed by anyone, except Harry who treated her like she was the sister he had never had. This was to be the summer that she earned the attention of the Weasley she so frequently daydreamed about, though she would never admit it. Hermione was seen by all of her peers as a purely intellectually driven girl, but in her mind she took the challenges of a social life very seriously. Her desire to be seen as a girl, and not just a homework tool, were deep rooted. This was her chance to prove herself, not just to Ron, but in her own mind._

_And so the summer had begun and she continually read in her room, which Ginny pointed out to be rather ineffective if Hermione ever intended to belong socially. She migrated outdoors and watched as the boys zoomed around on their brooms, basking in the sunlight. Her books were full of adventure and tales of true love. She had never let anyone see what she was really reading during the summers, because her dirty little secret her infatuation with romance novels. She had grown up in a family with parents who were very much in love, for all she knew, but they never discussed it. The Grangers were a people of facts, and Hermione had grown obsessed with the immeasurable powers of love. _

_ It was this secret that brought Ron and her into the depths of friendship. While sitting by the lake out back one day, Hermione continued to read while the Weasleys and Harry swam around laughing. So as not to get splashed or let her book get damp, Hermione was sitting beneath a tree several feet away, but still lounging about in her swimsuit. Without being noticed by Hermione, Ron had snuck up and picked her up from behind, watching her book fall the the grass. The false textbook cover split away and went flying in the other direction, causing Ron to abruptly let go of the girl and rush to get to the real book first. _

_ After yelping at first at the book's title, Hermione had gotten aRon to hold his tongue under the conditions that she play one round of wizard's chess every evening and that she actually play in the lake with everyone else, and most horrifying, that that he got to keep the book that he had stolen from her._

It had been three years since Ron had found her silly book but he had never mentioned it to anyone else, not even Harry. She never would have guessed that Ron Weasley could keep a secret, but their friendship had grown stronger after spending hours playing chess that summer. It had become some sort of tradition, one that they hid from the rest of their friends. Each summer they would stay up late and bring out the chess board after everyone had fallen asleep, or wait until they could sneak out from their beds to go and play in the living room. Whenever the two had been overly stressed or worried about Harry they would stay in the Gryffindor Common Room and continue their tradition of chess playing. There was something so satisfying about seeing the smile of triumph on Ron's face.

Six years ago they had been total strangers, starting out on a wild journey due to the odd chance that they had befriended The Boy Who Lived. Here at the end of their years at Hogwarts, they sat together at the beginning of a new relationship, ready to take on the journeys of love and of war. There was something so magical about how their lives had changed and they both walked hand-in-hand, knowing just how lucky they were.

**A/N:** While I realize this chapter is mostly fluff, at the time I started writing it was not properly working and it said that I had no readers for chapters 6 and 7, so I figured I could write a happy silly little chapter. Hope you enjoyed the fluff of the past and them together starting their futures. Please review and I will surely write Chapter 9 soon (which I swear will have more substance)


	9. Sex And Candy

**A/N: **Well hello again readers! I want to thank those who have reviewed my story and beg that those of you who haven't to start reviewing! The words of constructive criticism are music to my ears and I can only hope that my lovely readers will help me make my stories better. Any suggestions, critiques, or just that you are enjoying how things are going in the plot is a bit of encouragement for me to keep on writing. Anyway, hope you like the new chapter.

The Halloween feast had been fun as usual, but Ron spent the entire meal focused on Hermione's dazzling smile. The way she lit up around her friends and how she was absolutely enraptured by the floating candles and bounty of candy. She had always had so much fun during Halloween, immersing herself in the wizarding tradition. As the raucous of the Great Hall began to drift away, Ron tugged at Hermione's wrist from under the table. They had been sitting next to one another the whole evening but the jokes and conversations between their fellow Gryffindors had kept them from having any real time to talk to each other. She turned her head towards him and nodded, giving them both the signal to say their goodbyes and slip off of the bench.

The couple made their way up the stairs towards the Heads' Dormitories and as Ron leant down to leave a kiss on Hermione's cheek, she turned her face quickly, capturing his lips with hers. The kiss was brief but full of fervor, something unique to his prior kisses with Hermione, which made her pulling away all the more woeful. Hermione knew that Ron wanted more from the kiss, but at that moment she looked up into his eyes, as blue as ever, and spoke sternly, her voice full of confidence.

"Do you want to come inside? It's not that late, and there aren't any classes tomorrow." her tone had been strong but it only proved to make Ron want her more. He nodded slowly, not sure that he was giving her the right answer. Was this all just some kind of test? Did she just want to tease him or prove that she had control over him? Ron's thoughts were racing and he suddenly lost all will power. Lucky for Ron, Hermione took all the initiative needed for the both of them, and she whispered the password and began walking into the Common Room, but when she turned around she saw Ron just standing in the portrait hole, unable to move. This time she got to take him by the wrist and leisurely pulled him into the room.

Ron was amazed at the state of her shared common room. He wasn't sure if the room had been decorated by house elves or Malfoy, but for the time being he was just glad to soak it all in. There were gold and silver bowls all over the room filled to the brim with candies. The room screamed with Halloween spirit and for once Ron absolutely adored the holiday. The warm glow of candles and the smell of the sweets seemed stronger than it had in Great Hall, and all of it was so intoxicating. Ron wanted believe it was some cosmic force that was pulling him towards Hermione, but it was just him. He didn't want to think that he was just some randy teenager, but it was undeniable at this point.

Hermione loved watching the thoughts run across Ron's face. He was inexplicably one of the easiest people to read, something she was very grateful for. Moments like these, when Ron felt free to let his mind wander, they were so special to her because she saw each emotion flood over him and she loved seeing him so full of life, so full of thought. Since they were young Ron had always played the part he needed to, and with a friend like Harry there was always a need for laughter. Ron had spent six years at Harry's side trying to make sure that there was always a smile on his face. It hadn't been something that Ron especially cared for, but he did care for his friends and that made all the difference. What was upsetting about all of this was that Ron was so much more than that. He was more than just a comedian, more than just some tool used to cheer Harry up, and Hermione wanted Ron to know how she saw him.

Ron's presence in the room had been uncomfortable and tense thus far, but as Hermione inched closer to him his body became seemingly more rigid, if it was possible. It didn't really phase Hermione though, as her mission was to let him let loose, she knew he would be hesitant at first.

"Ron, relax. Just... just be yourself." she spoke audibly, but Ron's body trembled as if she had screamed at him. There were times when he adored her confidence, but he had no faith in his own confidence, or his own restraint. But of course Hermione already knew all of that, but she willingly stepped closer and closer to him. She let her hands lace in his, comfortably swaying them back and forth, and with each sway she snuck closer to him, until her chest was flush with his, still swinging her arms back and forth. While Ron had always been there to make Harry smile, Hermione was the one who was able to comfort her friends, and something about the way she continued to move her arms comforted Ron and he was no longer uncomfortable. In fact, he was comfortable enough to lean down and kiss her with enough strength to catch her off guard. Luckily he wrapped his arms lazily behind her, her hands still laced in his.

Hermione was glad her plan had worked. Ron was letting go of his worries and taking control of his own desires. The only time Ron Wally took care of himself was at the dinner table, and that wasn't enough for her. She wanted to seem him genuinely happy, wanted to see his face full of life and she wanted to be the one to make it happen. Pulling his hands further behind her back and this pulling Ron closer to her, Hermione let the kiss grow deeper and could hear the groan of confusion and satisfaction in Ron's throat, but her mouth kept the sound from ever hitting the air of the glowing common room. The kiss got more heated and Ronald lead them towards a green couch that sat several feet away from the fireplace. As he dropped her onto it he let go of their hands and let them just fall.

Their hands could roam wherever they pleased and Ron loved the thought of it. He wanted to take all of her in and there just weren't enough hands, or maybe there wasn't enough time. He didn't want to waste time deciding what his problems were, all he wanted was to fade into her. For a moment they just lied there, him lightly on top of her, trying to balance his weight on his elbows, but there was no way he could support his waist and legs with just the support of his arms. Due to their height difference, Ron's lay heavily somewhere between the middle of Hermione's thighs and her knees, but it felt so natural to Ron. After lying there for what felt like years, Ron gently shifted his weight and removed his elbows from the couch, only to lift his hands to the sides of her face and pull her in for another kiss. His hands stayed firmly on her face, as if he wanted to keep her there forever, but gradually his hands slid down to her collarbone, tracing over it with his fingertips gingerly. He let his fingers linger for a bit longer before he laid his hands flat on her shoulders and let his hands continue their venture.

She wasn't sure what he had in mind and she wasn't sure if she cared. They had continued to kiss but his focus was clearly split between his lips and his hands. Hermione felt bad doing so, but she let her eyes flutter open, wanting to see the look on his face. As she did so, Ron must have felt something as he too opened his eyes, looking into hers only for a moment before he broke their kiss. Taking a few deep breaths before continuing, Ron let his eyes trail all the way down her body, at least until the point where their chests met. After catching his breath, Ron dropped his lips to the hollow of her neck, in between her collarbones, and left a trail of small kisses. His hands kept sliding down her body, easing down her sides, barely gracing the sides of her breasts before moving to her ribcage. Hermione's breath hitched and she felt so powerless in the best kind of way. She had never had anything specific thoughts of being controlled by someone else, and surely not in any pleasurable circumstances, but the thought of letting Ron have all the control gave her a certain reassurance. Even with all of this flitting through her mind she still managed to feel useless.

Ron's generous line of kisses continued to follow the trail that his hands had left and Hermione's heart was racing. She was laying there allowing the assault on her senses, but she wasn't doing anything to reciprocate, and she had to do something to stop that. She was a take-charge kind of girl and she needed to let Ron know that she felt equally about him. Hermione finally had the nerve to lift her hands and place them in his hair, pulling his face back to hers and kissing him strongly. His first reaction was to whimper at the loss of contact but when she so willingly let him into her mouth he didn't seem to mind so much. As much as Hermione was putting into the kiss, she found herself terribly distracted by Ron's continually feeling hands, arching her back to push up into his hands in any way she could. At this point his palms were splayed across her stomach and all she wanted was to feel more of his touch.

He sat in his room wondering how he could feel so lonely, so unbelievably lonely when he was in a school full of hundreds of others, and less than twenty feet away was at least one other person. Draco finally collected the willpower he needed to step off of his bed and walk towards the door to his common room. As he walked across the room he head the slow tick of the clock, reminding him of the late hour. Once he got to his door he slowly opened it, only to look down into the common room and see a flash of red hair, but that wasn't what hit him first. The smell of it all, the way it wafted right up the stairs to him, consuming him. It was the smell of sex: sweat, salt, heavy air, and passion. But there was something else, something that Draco just couldn't place, not until he looked around the room. In all of his wallowing, he had forgotten it was Halloween, and suddenly he placed the second smell as candy, a sweet frosting coating the air.

He just told there for a moment, continuing to breath in the smells from the common room from his bedroom doorframe, until he realized he could no longer just feel what was happening in the room, he had to see it. Letting his eyes wander for a moment, from candy bowls to fireplaces, he finally focused on the couch, but all he could see was that wretched bit of red hair, lingering over who he knew to be the Head Girl. He didn't want to look anymore, but for some time he just stood there, sending devious stares her direction.

Hermione woke up several hours later on the couch, legs entangle in Ron's and feeling a sudden pang of guilt. It flooded over her like some sort of curse as she tried to remember what had happened. But as she glanced down she realized that they couldn't have done anything, but her mind kept flying back to the guilt. Why would she feel guilty, she hadn't done anything wrong. Her brain had felt as if her body was keeping something from her but that knowing that they both laid there innocently seemed to ease the feeling. It was obviously late and Hermione tried to think rationally, so she shifted her body to get a bit more comfortable under the weight of her boyfriend, and closed her eyes.

He'd felt some movement but didn't want to budge. Ron was having the most wonderful dream, just spending the evening with Hermione. But there was a breath on his neck and he just had to open his eyes out of curiosity. It had to be a dream. There was no way he was laying there with Hermione Granger. He looked down at her small sleeping frame, shifting a bit and trying to make sure that he wasn't crushing her, but once he was sure of that, he closed his eyes again, still fearing it was all and dream and never wanting it to end.

**A/N:** Ok readers, I have no idea how anyone will respond to this chapter, but I enjoyed trying to write it. It took forever because I am just so afraid of writing scenes like this. I hope you enjoyed, and if you did, please review. And if you didn't enjoy, still review and tell me why. Keep on reading and tell me what you want to see in this story.


	10. Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap

**A/N: **Hello to my readers! Hope you all have been enjoying thus far, but I wouldn't know because I barely have any reviews. I enjoy writing my stories because I like to think that they make people happy (honestly even if they don't it's fun for me), however I would be a lot more motivated to write if people gave me feedback and continued to tell me what they want to see out of the characters and the plot. Anyway, I am really having fun writing and I love my story, so I want to keep writing it. The chapter list keeps growing and if you all want me to continue, let me know!

The morning had to come eventually, but Ron refused to admit this horrible inevitability. The evening before had been the perfect beginning to a relationship with the girl that he had imagined being with for years, but looking back on that evening he feared that maybe it hadn't been as magical as he remembered. Did Hermione really enjoy herself, and if so, could it all go downhill from here? The room had felt so warm and accepting last night, but now he felt as though the cool November air wanted to make its presence known, filling the room with an all-consuming chill. Trying to gain some sort of clarity in his usual morning haze, Ron stretched and arched his back into the air, taking it all in. Much to his chagrin, he looked down only to see Hermione shivering from both the loss of contact and the sudden rush of air on her now exposed upper body.

That's when it all hit him. He had been sleeping with Hermione Granger, the girl of his dreams, in her private common room. But they weren't so private, were they? He had neither seen nor heard anything indicating that Malfoy knew the couple we were sprawled out across the couch, and Ron was sure that if he had seen them he would come and make some comment about "the blood traitor and the mudblood". Ron hated be snide bastard and wished that his girlfriend didn't have to share a room with him, but at least he was sure she wasn't being hit on by her new male roommate. He'd always felt as though he was the low man on the totem pole, especially at Hogwarts. All of his roommates were adored by the female population, excluding Neville, leaving Ron feeling unwanted and unneeded. At least Hermione only lived with one guy, and he'd never dare come near her.

By the time Ron's mind had been able to process all of this, Hermione was beginning to wake up and wriggle beneath him, looking for a bit of room to stretch. A night on the couch with Ronald was great in many aspects, but the way that her back was repaying her was less than comfortable. Still, she had no regrets and was glad to see that he hadn't run away in the middle of the night. As she slowly threw her arms into the air, trying to work out all the kinks in her back, she felt exposed and guilty. She had been here all night in a _shared _common room, a room Draco easily could have seen here in. That little ferret was probably going to hold this over her head for the rest of her life!

How right she was. Draco was still sitting in his room, afraid to go downstairs and reveal his position, but even more afraid of himself. There was a horrible bout of jealousy running through his veins and he couldn't let a soul know that. Sure he had been with plenty of girls, and yet he had never had that feeling, that need to stay by her side all night. He was sure if it was commendable or disgusting, but seeing Ron still there in the morning irked him to the bone. Was there something inanely wrong with him, keeping him keeping him from having that connection with a girl? There were a fair few pureblood girls who he had dated purely to please his family, and fulfill the obligations but he wasn't genuinely attracted to any of them. They were missing that determination and pride, that gutsiness!

Draco was now disgusted with himself, possibly more so than he ever had been with the Weasleys. The girl that he wanted, the one that haunted his mind was none other than Hermione Granger. Merlin's beard, what could be more embarrassing? Surely if his father knew he would be beaten to a pulp, just as he deserved. But no matter how wrong it seemed or how guilty he felt, the feeling was undeniable.

He had seen plenty of couples roaming the halls together, looking just as in love and happy as Granger and Weasel-bee, but this sort of rage had never filled him before. Why couldn't he have noticed this earlier, even a day earlier when he could have stopped the torture that was surely about to begin. Oh he knew that Ron would follow her everywhere and they'd constantly be snogging all over the common room. Their relationship would be inescapable, and Draco felt the twinge of regret. He could have figured all of this out a day before, just one day but now breaking them up would prove to be even harder than stopping them from getting together.

Each minute took hours in the mind of Draco, waiting until he could hear the young couple move about. He didn't want to be seen, and this gave him all the more time to plot. Even if he felt like a traitor at the moment, he knew that Malfoys were notoriously talented at developing sinister plans. The obvious task at hand was how to break them up, but the filthy Gryffindors were too damn loyal. There had to be something that Granger would never tolerate, but what could it be? After just a quick second it dawned on him; the one thing that would ruin a loyal Gryffindor was the thought of disloyalty. All he had to do was make the Weasley twit look like a cheating bastard, something Malfoy was delighted to take on. And so the plans began, giving Malfoy a fair reason to stay locked in his room all day, denying himself the pain of watching the new couple wrapped together in front of the fire. After several hours, Draco's plans had come together and he was more excited for Monday morning classes than he had ever been.

Luckily for Malfoy, Mondays had to come eventually and the day was miserable with the wet air of impending rainstorms. There couldn't be a better set up for the plans that had been brewing in his mind until the wee hours of morning. He hadn't even had the desire to eat on Sunday; he had just laid in bed running through dozens of options for optimal destruction. There were plenty of ways that his evil plots could be brought to reality, but he thought hard on what would destroy any chances at their relationship recovering. Hermione was a young woman full of pride, whether she showed it or not, and he thought it would be best to revisit old wounds, namely Lavender Brown, Gryffindor slag.

And so it began. The students of Hogwarts had begrudgingly left their four-posters and walked through the campus to their Monday morning classes. Most of them looked as if they could have happily been anywhere else in the world, but Draco appeared as if be could have skipped through the halls with that evil smirk plastered on his pale face. There was a very Malfoy look to him at that moment, which was a redeeming factor to Draco. If he was going to try and get Granger, he should at least do it as evilly as possible. The world was working in his favor for once, as the week started off with Ancient Runes, one class that he had with Granger and without the sniveling Potter and Weasley. He also had a few select Slytherins in the class with him, and the ever important Ravenclaw. Ravenclaws had always made excellent pawns in the ploys of Draco Malfoy, and he planned to take full advantage of the situation now. It would have been a bit better if that Patil girl was around, but she could have never made it into N.E.W.T. level Runes, and so he would have to settle for Terry Boot, who was also a sizable gossip. As Terry entered the hallway that lead to Professor Babbling's room, Draco cooly walked up to him, patting him on the shoulder and tried to act as comfortable as possible, considering Boot's questionable blood lineage.

"Ay there Boot, have a good time at the ball the other night?" Draco tried to jump into casual conversation, though it was never something that he had considered himself to be especially well versed in.

"Umm, yeah it was great. Thanks for putting it together, and send my thanks to Hermione as well." Terry was clearly a bit thrown by Malfoy's sudden interest in him, but stranger things had happened.

"Yeah well I'm sure she isn't really going to care how much everyone enjoyed the party, seeing as it was absolute shit for her. Weasley ran off with Lavender in some broom closet for half an hour leaving her at the punch table all to herself. I suppose that's what you get for dating someone as thick as a Weasley." It had been hard, but Malfoy managed to come off as a normal teenager just trying to send around another bit of bad rumours, just as hideous as all the rest that circulated the halls of Hogwarts.

"Blimey! I've known Ron for years and I never would have pinned him as the kind of bloke who would cheat on a girl, especially not a catch like Hermione! Well, pass along my condolences, but I gotta run and grab a seat." And with that, Terry was off to begin the putting the wheels in motion. Draco thought it was a rather dignified plan, as Hermione would never see him participating in the whispers and thus wouldn't never suspect him as the instigator of all the lies surrounding her and her new boyfriend, or in Malfoy's hopes, soon to be ex-boyfriend.

It was mere minutes before class began but sure enough Draco saw the word spread from student to student before finally a sympathetic Hufflepuff, Ernie Macmillan put his hand on Hermione's shoulder and seemingly offered her his shoulder to cry on. It was at the inopportune moment that Professor Babbling stood at the front of the class but before any instructions could be given Hermione ran to the head of the class and gave some excuse about Head Girl business and scheduling conflicts, rambling on for so long that Professor Babbling had no choice but to let her leave.

Her feet barely touched the ground as she ran through the halls, horrified at the chance of crying in front of everyone. The only place that she was sure she could hide was in the girls bathroom, with Moaning Myrtle. For once she was actually comforted by the idea of having Myrtle around, at least she would have someone to mope with. As she finally got her feet through the door she rushed to the quickest stall and kicked her foot hard against the door in front of her. The loud slamming noise it made was more than gratifying and she did it again and again, trying to release all of her anger before she confronted Ron. Knowing that she could be this violent frightened her a bit, but she's wished that Ron could know, just so he knew that she was sparing him. Her entire body shook in a fit of rage, trying to shake off any images she had created of Ron and that horrid whore in her mind. Lavender had always stood in her way when it came to Ron and she couldn't believe that it had happened again. The wizarding world fancied Hermione to be a level headed young woman, as well as a rational teenager, but she would have put them all to shame as she began to flail about, trying to relieve herself of all this violent energy. Once she felt composed, she turned towards the door and began to walk out of the bathroom, feet now hitting the ground evenly and her posture carrying a certain sense of confidence and urgency.

She felt bad using the excuse multiple times in one day, but she marched into Ron's Defense Against The Dark Arts class and asked if she could see him for a moment regarding some past Prefect's records. As he walked out, she hastily pulled the door shut behind him, making sure that no one would hear their conversation, knowing it would get her in more trouble than she could handle at the moment.

"You are unbelievable, you know that right? How dare you run off with that slag on our first date? I hadn't even made it to the first bell of the week and I am being offered shoulders to cry on because my rotten tosser of an _ex-boyfriend _had the nerve to cheat on me, while on a date with me!" her voice had become stern, but she had carefully managed her volume and tried to do so with her emotions, but the tears felt as if they were boiling beneath her eyes.

"'Mione, you have to be kidding me? Who would tell you something like that? Merlin, I'll kill them!" and the anger in Ron was suddenly taking over, until he saw the whiteness flush over Hermione's skin, making him fear the worst.

" You didn't deny it. You just want to know who spoiled your little secret, don't you? Well I don't know who told, but I'm glad that everyone knows what you've done. I just can't believe I didn't see it coming." her eyes were flooded with emotion, but she just leaned across Ron's chest to open the door to the classroom and announcing that she was done with Ronald and he could go back to class.

"Oh we are not done talking Hermione! I can't believe that you would listen to these lies! Just hear me out, none of it's true. I have no idea..." and he was cut off by the professor, who closed the door with the flick of a wand.

Hermione left from there straight to the Heads' dorms and sent Dumbledore a letter requesting the day off from classes for personal matters, to which he graciously responded yes. It was only nine in the morning and she was free to curl up in a ball on the couch and cry for as long as she needed.

**A/N: **alright, I am not sure if I like the perspective of this chapter, but it definitely sets the wheels into motion! The following chapters will be in one character's perspective only, but I want to know what everyone thought of this chapter. Also, keep on reading and reviewing! I might even give my reviewers a sneak peak at whats to come!


	11. Please Don't Leave Me In Winter

**A/N: **I think that this chapter and the next will only be about a thousand words each, but I think that they are good to give some perspective on the story. I want the characters to be real, so they think like I do. Please leave any reviews that you can because I want to know what you have to think.

Hermione almost felt lucky that she lived in England at times like these. The cool brisk air seemed to consume the castle as the cold tended to linger in the stone walls. She could hide in her common room, but even the fire couldn't keep her warm, because in a mood like this there was no way to stay warm. As she lowered her body to comforting arms of the couch, she realized there could never be a good time for such a painful event. It was as if the world around her wanted her to suffer. Maybe it was supposed to be that way, maybe she was supposed to feel as if her entire world had collapsed.

She had waited her entire life to find a boy who could love and support her, and now that she had had a glimpse of what she could have, it was all snatched away from her. Snatched away by that slag Lavender Brown. As the self pity flooded through her veins she tried to remember who had brought this unfortunate news to her attention. She couldn't sort out her memories, but she needed to thank whoever it was. For all the time that she had been waiting to begin her journey with Ron, this blow was especially painful, but at least now she knew that he was a cheating git. It would have been worse to find this out if they had been married. But how could she even think about the two of them being married. Ron Weasley was by far the most despicable wizard she could ever imagine at the moment.

Sitting around the common room wasn't making her pain any less bearable and she still had hours before anyone would be out of classes, so she figured it would be safe to take a stroll along the Black Lake. Walking made her feel a bit more alive, but the horrible images couldn't be removed from her mind. She tried her hardest to keep her mind off of that bimbo's hands entangled in _her_ Ron's hair. She had to remember that he wasn't her Ron anymore, she couldn't care about him anymore. But she couldn't bear the thought of not worrying about him, or that silly mop of red hair. The way the sunlight always bounced off his hair made her smile, even at the worst of times. She had been given a bit of hope, just by looking at him, during each awful funeral and each horrid conversation of horcruxes with Harry.

Too many thoughts and memories were flashing through her mind as she tried to think of the consequences of a life without Ron. All of those perfect summers with her two boys would be gone, as well as the fun of the group together. Surely she would lose Harry, as he and Ron were best mates first. There were too many problems that arose from Ron's one little mistake and she felt as though her life had fallen to pieces. The life that she had been leading with her two best friends had made all the difference in her life but now all of it was gone.

Her walk continued and she peered into the depths of the Black Lake, thinking about wiping the freezing cold water off of Ron's face after he dragged Gabrielle out of the frigid water. He had looked like the perfect big brother, the perfect future father. It was moments like that, moments when she saw the man within that made her want to spend the rest of her life with him. But those thoughts couldn't cross her mind anymore, there was no more room in her heart, and the wretched feeling rose in her gut again. She could still feel that cool February air on her cheek, but none of that had mattered when she couldn't find Ron as soon as Viktor pulled her out of the lake. She had felt like the world's worst girlfriend, but it hadn't mattered to her. Ron would always come before Viktor, something that would lead to her relationship's eventual demise. Hermione couldn't remember for the life of her what Viktor had been wearing, but Ron was soaked to the bone in his winter uniform, the one with mustard stains on the right side of his collar. He looked so cute in his two-sizes-too-small sweater, something that she found endearing. She could only be left to wonder if his little sweaters could actually save him foam the bitter cold English air.

Hermione's perusal of the grounds continued and not a sight that she saw cooed keep her mind off of Ron. He was a part if nearly every memory she had, and that fact tore her apart. Now she had a whole new memory, one that was probably just the figment of her imagination, and that memory consisted of a snot-nosed, goofy looking, ditzy Lavender Brown. There would be no good time in the world for something this, but now she would be entering the holiday season alone and bitter. Better then having to go to the Burrow with a broken heart she guessed, but nonetheless it made her cringe with pain.

Without even noticing, she had wandered back into her dorm room, but with all of the memories rushing through her mind, Hermione accepted her fate and dragged her body to the couch and cried. There was nothing left to do but wallow, and eventually a snarky blonde would be there to mock her, but until then it was time to let it all out.

**A/N: **I wrote this chapter while I was traveling so I'm sorry if it seems out of whack, but please review!


	12. Under The Gun

**A/N: **I know that this chapter is being posted around the same time as chapter 11, but that is fully due to the fact that in my mind they go hand in hand. These actions take place at about the same time and both are short, tiny, baby chapters. Sorry if they seem a bit different than my usual writing, but I have been traveling and writing in the spare moments that I can find.

Ron stood there not having an idea in the world what had just happened to him. Hermione's footsteps could no longer be heard and he was standing just inside the doorway as the whole class looked up at him, waiting for him to sit back down and allow class to start again, but Ron had no intention of letting the class resume to it's normal pace. He felt as though his heart had been ripped out and left of the floor, leaving him physically sick to his stomach. The idea dawned on him and Ron began to motion that he was going to be sick, when the professor begrudgingly looked over and told him to walk down to the hospital wing.

Ron had lied to get out of class plenty of times, but this was the first time that it had ever seemed completely necessary. How could his absolutely brilliant, witty witch of a girlfriend even begin to believe the lies that constantly spread around this school? Shouldn't she know better, she was used as a grand centerpiece of Rita Skeeter's articles just a few short years back? And who in Merlin's name was telling her these awful things? Lavender Brown was a downright moron and Ron couldn't imagine dating her again. He was completely devoted to a new relationship with Hermione, though she had apparently just dumped him and left him to go back to class.

Walking through the halls with no thought of a destination, Ron pondered all of the things that could have led to the mess that was his current standing with Hermione. She had been the angel of Hogwarts, or at least of his mind. Hermione was all that was perfect, good, pure and he couldn't imagine a more fabulous girlfriend. She couldn't have been daft enough to believe some silly rumour, and she didn't even listen to his side of it! How dare she think he would go so low as to cheat? While no Weasley would be that unfaithful, he couldn't have cheated if he had wanted to. Ron was so absolutely in love with Hermione, that he was trapped in that love even in his own mind. He hadn't thought about another girl in ages and he never wanted to. He pictured forever with her, and she was not coming back.

There wasn't a time that Ron could remember when the Burrow wasn't busting with family members, and while he had always complained about the lack of space and privacy, Ron had hoped that one day his life would be just as full of kids and love as the Burrow always had been. His mother and father had never directly pressured him to find the perfect girl but Molly had always been looking for the opportunity to promote the thought of grandchildren. The little time that he and Hermione had been flirting and dating had given him hope that he could have all of that. Some cosmic force must have been doing all of this to torture him.

Being the teenage boy that he was, Ron had absolutely no control of his emotions and began hurling his fists into the stone wall, surely breaking his skin if not his entire hands. He wondered how everything had fallen to pieces, and yet he had to stay in these horrible Hogwarts walls with no hope of getting out and no hope of finding release. All Ron wanted was for someone to put him out if his misery, to just kill had always hated being the pathetic kid who thought like that in his worst of times, but now that he felt the sting of heartbreak, he knew what it felt like to wish he was dead. He looked down at his now swelling fists and saw blood dripping from each little cut and realized that his hands didn't hurt one bit. Being a caring young man was usually what every girl looked for, but Ron felt as if he were the most pitiful young man in Hogwarts.

The halls were still lacking in the typical frivolity of Hogwarts, so Ron continued his mindless wandering and eventually passed the Heads' rooms, making him stop dead in his tracks. For all of the pain and anger coursing through his veins Ron hadn't even thought about how horrible Hermione must feel. It broke his heart to imagine the broken girl in the other side of the portrait, crying over some moment that never happened. This had to be some sort of magic gone wrong, or a nightmare, but the moment wasn't ending. The more his fists bled and the more his mind reeled, the more real it all seemed.

It had been hours since he had ditched his first class of the day and Ron was sitting in some alcove on the fourth floor trying to avoid the world around him. He finally heard the doors to the Great Hall close, signaling the end of dinner, and he felt it was safe to leave his hiding place and wallow outside. While Ron had accepted the heartbreak that had fallen upon him within that day the comfort of the castle was not great enough to heal it. Not knowing just how alike he and his ex-girlfriend were, he headed to the Black Lake and sat at the edge just letting the rain hit his face. But without Hermione in his arms sitting in the rain didn't seem so healing. Nothing was going to be the same, and those were the last thoughts that passed through his mind as he laid down in the rain.

**A/N: **alright, I finally got through these two chapters. I wasn't really looking forward to writing them but now we can move on to more plot development.


	13. Why Do Fools Fall In Love?

**A/N: **The story continues, the wallowing continues, and madness shall ensue. Short chapter and I apologize in advance, but it will be quickly followed by chapter 14. Sorry for all of the tiny chapters, but the filler is needed. Its more character development than plot, which I think is necessary.

The sun had fallen and risen again meaning that the world was just the same, however the Golden Trio seemed out of their wits. Harry lay in his four poster confused as to where his best friends had been for the last eighteen hours, Hermione was curled up at the end of the sofa in the Heads' common room, and Ron was sprawled out across the dew covered grass underneath the Whomping Willow. All of them were still in their school clothes from the day before and awake far before their usual rising hour. Poor Harry had been left to his own devices in the boys dormitory that evening, left to handle the prodding questions of his roommates who were truly over curious about the happenings of Ron and Hermione's relationship. As a matter of fact, all Harry had done on Monday was try to avoid the questions of gossiping girls and his closest mates. It had been a hellish day for him, and he couldn't even imagine how bad it had been for the brooding couple.

The rain had begun to pour down the night before and Hermione couldn't force herself to leave the comfort of the couch, so she did the only thing she could to avoid Malfoy and his sneers; she slept. Waking up on Tuesday morning with a horrible crick in her spine and a broken heart made it painfully obvious that her week had only begun. Avoiding Draco was just the beginning of what was bound to be an ordeal of a week for Hermione, so with that thought she finally pulled herself out of the weeping heap on the sofa and hauled herself to the showers, hoping to wash the filth of Monday off her body.

While his best friends were trying to compose themselves within the walls of the castle, Ron was outside trying to continue his hiding, though it was beginning to feel rather foolish to him. Since his third year, Ron had come under the Whomping Willow to hide from whatever pain the world brought him. After quickly immobilizing the tree just long enough to get to his destination, he would scurry to the same spot where Hermione had sat with him, analyzing the severity of the gash in his leg. There was something so consoling about that memory, and maybe it was just that someone had willingly been taking care of him, besides his mother of course, but he had a sinking suspicion that the redeeming factor of such a painful memory was that Hermione had been there for him. He'd dreamt about it the night before, but now it was time to face reality and that started with sneaking back into the castle to take a shower and getting the smell of rain and the Black Lake out of his hair. If only Hermione were there to console him now.

The rain had fallen the night before as if it were grieving with the loss of the new couple but as the Tuesday morning sun rose higher in the sky the birds chirped away almost mocking the pain that wracked the Golden Trio. It was one of those mornings that a couple could just sit and watch as the colors of the morning sky faded and blended together, blissfully unaware of the world surrounding them. Unfortunately, love wasn't so blissful, nor was it merciful and the feeling of heartbreak and betrayal filled the hearts of Ron and Hermione. While their dating game had only lasted a short time, the whole school had already cheered for the possibilities of gossip. Two members of ten Golden Trio finally accepting their long harbored love was sure to make its way into the headlines and to think that all of these students could retell the tale to their own children one day. It was all too much like a fairytale, but all of their peers had recognized it long before Ron and Hermione ever had. Dating wasn't scarce at Hogwarts, but there were few relationships that looked to have any actual meaning, except theirs. The tension had been building for years and everyone could see it, including Harry.

Harry had been watching them for years, allowing them to continue their constant bickering just to see the fire in their eyes. He had reveled in the idea of them finally getting together because they were the only true family he had. To Harry being that in love with one another was the most enchanting thing though he couldn't admit it to his peers. Most of the students were too busy satisfying their hormonal urges but Harry admired the passion between his two best friends. He had never seen real love before, not while it was still growing. All of the true love experiences that Harry had he attributed to the Weasleys. After being flown in by the Ford Anglia just before second year, Harry had seen the connection between Molly and Arthur and knew that he could hope for nothing more than that in his life. That moment made it all the easier to spot when Ron had fallen absolutely head over heels in love with Hermione, for he had the exact same glint in his eye that his father had. It had been months after he had noticed it in Hermione, but she was a tad harder to read than Ron.

All these memories took hold of Harry as he sat in his bed, hoping Ron would show up before classes. It all made him a bit jealous, that fools like these could fall in love and not even know it. His best friends were absolute fools and they were throwing it all away.

**A/N: **easily the shortest bit that I have written, but I just antes everyone to know that I haven't forgotten about Harry. Hope you enjoyed!


	14. I Believe In Love

**A/N: **Finally, a chapter that I plan to make decently long! Hooray for finally getting to a chapter that gets us somewhere. For anyone who has read up to this point, I thank you for sticking with me and continuing the mad journey that is my first real attempt at telling a story. Enough of my mindless chatter, on with the story.

Classes came and went and the tension between Ron and Hermione was palpable, however it was ignored. There had been times when Harry walked into the room not knowing who to sit with but Hermione had tried to take the high ground and found other students to sit with every time and every time she received a thanking glance from Harry. Ron had been happy to have his best friend by his side at all times, but there was no filling the gap that was left by Hermione. She had chosen to avoid the topic for the time being and let her day fill itself, which wasn't hard with her class load and the duties of being Head Girl. People tried not to talk about it around her, but the spread of gossip was impossible to stop. However with every whisper Hermione was able to turn her face and walk away with a hollow look in her eyes. The day had been relatively easy to manage, though she was glad she had skipped her classes the day before.

After deciding that it was in her best interest to eat dinner in her own room, she made her way up to the portrait of her dorm, releasing a sigh of relief for a day that had been altogether better than she could have expected. The moment that the thought crossed her mind she regretted ever thinking it, as she felt two large hands come up around her head, the shock of it knocking her against the wall.

"Hermione this is bloody horrible for me. I need you to know that I would never do anything like this, I wouldn't cheat on you. You mean the world to me and I couldn't throw all of that away. Come on Hermione, you know I couldn't do this!" he got all the words out but the meaning of it was hidden in his posture. His arms were planted against the wall surrounding her but his head and hair hung low with defeat. Hermione's eyes were welling up with tears as she couldn't help but feel bad for him. But it was wrong, she couldn't sympathize with a cheater, especially one who cheated on her.

"Ron, I'm sorry but I can't do this. I'm not the kind of girl who allows herself to be second best. I can't be the girl who is okay with being cheated on, especially by you. You were supposed to be a good man Ronald, and I expected more out of you. Goodnight." and without that final word she turned on her heel and gently pushed his arm aside, walking through her portrait and leaving her broken ex-boyfriend behind her. It should have been an empowering moment, letting him now how she felt and turning down his pleas, but the second that she walked through that portrait she had to fight her own tears back. It was made worse by the scent of flowers and candies that flooded the common room, each one with a little note tied to it.

_I love you 'Mione._

_Love, _

_Your Ronald._

After letting the smell consume her for a moment Hermione made it all disappear with a flick of her wand. She wasn't going to let this get her down, not in her most important year of schooling, and she surely wasn't going to let it get in the way of her duties as Head Girl. Cheating was a final straw to Hermione, and no boy was going to make her forget her standards, not even the boy she had been waiting for her whole life. The water in her eyes continued to well up, but the click of a door opening forced her to hold back any emotion. Looking up, she saw the heavy door to Malfoy's room open, only to reveal his thin frame waiting just behind it.

"You know, I don't think I have ever seen such a contrived display of regret, though you couldn't expect much more from a Weasley. I mean flowers and candy win over a girl like you? It seems almost pathetic. You're far above that." each word slid from his mouth as coolly as possible making the whole speech look improvised, though he had been sitting in his room planning it for quite some time. Draco had made his way down the stairs walking ever closer to Hermione who fared blankly at him.

"I'm glad to see that you have cleared it all away, it wasn't worth your time." he said, clearly and deliberately looking her in the eyes. There was something so honest about his voice, an honesty that comforted her in the best of ways. She had never particularly enjoyed his company, but Draco's presence in the common room was always polite. Their duties as Heads had taken precedence and they had managed to be civil, but Draco was now being completely forward with her, telling her how he felt about her personal life. She had never thought he would give her personal life a thought, but it seemed all too clear now that he was paying her full attention.

"He wasn't worth your time." Draco whispered, his hushed tone audible only due to the complete stillness of the room. All that could be heard now was the crackling of the fire which had been magically tended to the moment Hermione had walked into the room. While he was still several feet away, Draco was closer than Hermione could ever remember him being. It was all too much for her to take in and she simply plopped onto the sofa, letting the cushion absorb her fall and her confusion. Draco walked a bit closer, and lowered himself to the armchair beside her.

"I know that you probably don't want to talk about it, but you can. I'm not going to tease you. I know how it feels to be tossed in the trash, believe it or not." Hermione looked up at him, amazed at his openness and laughing internally at the mess she was about to get herself into.

"I have never been the dating type, everyone at Hogwarts knows that. I have always just sat to the side and watched, and through all of my watching I have learned. Boys like to cheat, and girls love boys too much and end up forgiving them. I swore that I would never be one of those girls. I would rather be alone than be the girl that he comes back to in the end. I don't want to be pathetic." she let it all spill out but this kind of honesty took time and by the end of it her mouth was dry. Looking to Draco for some kind of response, Hermione felt herself filled with angst and her body instinctively curled up, trying to wrap herself up in a ball where no one could find her.

All of this, this kind of heartbreak was so new to Draco. Sure Pansy had cheated on him and it stung, but the look of Hermione's whole body was so disturbing to him. She was this surprisingly strong girl and he had broken her to pieces. The thoughts whizzed through his mind and he felt sorry for her. Without thinking, he moved closer to her and sat next to Hermione on the couch. With that gesture she unfurled a bit and looked at him questioningly and then smiled. It warmed him a bit to see her smile, and there was a victorious feeling raging within him.

"Malfoy, I feel... I feel so useless." and those final honest words broke Draco's heart. The implications of the entire scenario didn't matter to him as he lifted a hand to her face, letting his thumb rub tiny circles on her cheek.

"You're anything but useless. He's a fool for not knowing that and he'll regret losing you forever, Hermione." her eyes perked up at the use of her first name and the moment started to close in on her. Hermione was sitting on a couch next to a fireplace while Draco Malfoy tried to cheer her up while sitting very close to her.

"Draco..." the word had slipped out of her lips like an unintended moan and that made it all the sweeter to him as he leaned in closer to her, kissing the tip of her nose ,then her cheeks, the sides of her lips, and finally landing firmly on her lips. Hermione should have been shocked and upset, but it felt so good to let go and to just let it happen. And so it did.

Before either of them were really sure what had happened, Hermione was seated in Draco's lap with her hands laced in his hair and pulling his mouth closer to her as his tongue grazed the skin of her neck. He could feel her pulse beneath her skin and knew that this was all because of him. She was panting and moaning from just the feeling of his lips on her and that made the man within Draco scream with pride. He moved his hands from beside her on the couch to her hips, letting his fingers trail over the small of her back. It took all of the strength within him to refrain from taking complete control, but he needed this to be her decision. More than he knew, Draco needed Hermione to want him.

Before she could stop herself Hermione was rocking against his slender frame trying to gain as much contact as possible. There was no way that she knew how erotic her movements were, but the feelings were overcoming her inhibitions and Hermione allowed her hands to grab Draco's face and bring him in for a wearing kiss. He hadn't been sure how aggressive she would be but a look of sensuality had filled her eyes in that moment. Draco loved the wild way she moved above him and it was all so overwhelming, but he had to keep his mission in mind. Kissing her back with more fervor than she had anticipated, Draco drove the lust from himself into his kiss. Her moaning got louder and Hermione felt confident in sliding her fingers to her chest and pushing each button through its constricting hole.

What was coming over her? Was she really taking her top off as she straddled Draco in their shared common room? The thoughts were intended to throw her off but the idea of it all aroused her even more. Hermione's eager fingers finished their job and she continued kissing him as her shirt swung open, her torso exposed and hanging over Draco. As his tongue had continued to match her's move for move she began to feel unappreciated, unwanted, which was the last thing she needed. Hermione was kissing Draco because she felt rejected by Ron and she would be damned if he didn't notice her. With that thought she let the hands in his hair guide his head away, planting one last kiss on his lips, and then dragging his face to her collarbone.

He had to hand it to her, that girl knew what she wanted and how to get it. Draco felt no shame in dipping his tongue into the hollow of her neck, tasting the sheen of sweat that graced her entire chest. But he wanted her to feel it to her bones, he wanted to force her to remember this. Draco let his tongue slide lightly over her chest, tracing the outline of her bra which caused her to shudder and press her body closer to him. Losing all control, Draco used picked her up by her waist and flipped her to his side on the couch, then settling himself between her legs and continuing to lick her chest. The small kisses made her chest burn and Hermione let her head hang back in pleasure. There was no sign of guilt or sorrow on her face, only that of ecstasy. Watching her breathing increase turned Draco on more than he could have imagined. This was too much for him to handle and he was afraid of the consequences, so before he had got in too deep Draco pulled away from the moaning Gryffindor.

"I'm sorry Hermione. I shouldn't have taken advantage of you. G'night." and as suavely as possible Draco slithered up to his room and slowly shut the door.

Quicker than she could have blinked he was gone and she lay there, head still laying over the back of the couch with her shirt open and looking more wanton than she ever cared to. Life wasn't supposed to be this erratic, this unpredictable. Hermione was a girl of morals and plans, not driven by her hormonal lust. She had never wanted to settle for this kind of relationship, if it could even be called a relationship. Draco Malfoy had just run his sodding tongue across her semi-nude body and that definitely did not justify a relationship. Hermione couldn't believe that she was turning out to be this kind of girl, as if she had changed within these past few days. She couldn't accept Ron after he was with that slag, but now she was throwing herself at Draco, her own roommate. She didn't think she could forgive herself, she had just gone farther with Malfoy than any other boy.

The silence of the room was more than haunting and it seemed to stare her in the face. Every second seemed so empty, so lacking of any meaning and to her that meant the world. Hermione Granger was the kind of girl who had meaningful relationships with men who respected her. That had to be out there, that kind of love was waiting out there for her. Was she wrong all those years, in thinking that Ron and her would have that kind of love? He was a good man, all the Weasley men were, or so she had thought. Love was supposed to be good and pure, not based on lust and mindless meetings with sluts like Lavender Brown. If she wanted that love, that honest and good love, she would have to go out and find it. Life was too big for her to ignore the options, but nowhere in her destiny was she supposed to lie her regretting some evening with a Slytherin.

At that time in her life, when Hermione should have been completely broken by the actions of her former best friend, she made a resolution to find everything she looked for in life. No more nights would be spent hoping that life would bring her what she looked for, Hermione was committed herself to going out and finding a love that was strong, a love that was real. This was no longer her dream, it was her plan, and with that she buttoned her middle button and walked up to her own room.

**A/N: **some of my lines were a bit too close to the real lyrics, but I think this chapter begins a lot of character development in so many directions. Hope you all enjoyed it!


	15. I Think I Love You

**A/N: **My darling readers! I am so sorry if I upset you with chapter fourteen but I assure you that it was one time thing. I didn't put any warnings in the summary because I figured it was only a one time event, though I did mention a jealous Draco. Hermione will not be going after Draco, rest assured, and I hope that you'll continue to read to see where it all goes.

After traipsing up the stairs, Hermione had gone to her room and hopped into her bed ready to dream about meeting her perfect man. There was something empowering about taking this into her own hands, trying to go out and make her life happen, but she would need a long night's sleep before she could start. It was easy enough to lay her head on the pillow and let sleep fall over her now smiling face.

Her dreams began with a whirring of faces, a composite of all the men she could remember meeting. As the faces became clearer Hermione could see each of these men doing whatever they did best; Seamus blowing up potions, Cormac walking smugly along a corridor, Professor Dumbledore smiling above the Great Hall, Draco scamming on some unidentified trashy looking girl, and unexpectedly Ron playing with a group of redheaded children in the grass. The dream didn't seem to care what Hermione felt, but took her on a tour of Ron and his great qualities. She saw Ron fighting alongside Harry, saw him secretly studying in his four poster bed, and saw him standing at the alter. He looked so handsome,

There was something so wrong about all of this. She couldn't stop the recurring face of Ron in her dreams and it was slowly ripping her apart. Hermione had always been strong and able to take care of herself but it seemed that in the midst of their break-up she needed him more than expected. Replacing her head on the cold beet of the bed, she tried to get back to sleep and restart her dreams. New dreams came but to no avail, they we're filled with even more images of her ginger ex-boyfriend. Sitting straight up in the bed Hermione lifted a pillow up to her face and screamed into it letting out all of the pent up emotion that she just couldn't constrain.

It was all too much for her to handle on her own. Her boyfriend had cheated on her, caused her to dump him, and now there was an overwhelming sense of guilt eating away at her insides. The Malfoy incident had been a mistake but it shouldn't make her feel this way, feel the need to run into Ron's arms and beg for forgiveness. The logical part of Hermione tried to find some explanation, but ultimately the glaring truth came from her heart; she was and always would be head over heels in love with Ronald Weasley. It surely wasn't something that she was proud of, as she should hate him for all he had done to her, but it was undeniable at this point.

Trying to confront here newly found feelings, she sat down at her desk with a quill and a torn bit of parchment. Her ability to write had always one of her best qualities so she figured that for such an important moment, she would let her quill speak for her. Letting the tip fill up with ink was nearly therapeutic for Hermione, but when it came to actually thinking of something to fill the parchment she had pulled aside her mind felt empty. Hoping for the act to soothe her, she just let the quill touch the paper and closed her eyes and breathed in. The room around her was still and peaceful unlike the swirling thoughts of her mind. Before she had even noticed that it had happened, she looked down at the paper to see the lines she had absentmindedly drawled across the scrap of paper.

_Ron,_

_I think I love you._

_Yours,_

_Hermione_

Pretending to actually him had been comforting enough for her at the moment, so she left the seat of her desk and crawled back into her bed, pondering what frightened her so much about the possibility of loving Ron. What actually scared her the most was the thought of never being able to get rid of a love like this, a love that had no cure.

Not many hours later Ron was facing the same dilemma of restlessness. The sun was barely peaking through the window and yet it seemed to be glaring him in the face. There was something wrong about the dream-ridden sleep he had just minutes before, but the sudden realization had jolted him from his sleep. He almost wished it hadn't since the memories flooding through his brain had been keeping him distracted from the nonsense of his life right now. But all the memories were shook from his head when he woke with a gasp only to sit up with a painful realization. He was madly in love with Hermione Granger and he couldn't stop that.

It broke his heart to think about the matter, but from what he knew this was love. Ron had grown up in a household full of love and this felt as real as it could get. He thought of Hermione when he woke up, when he fell asleep, and every minute in between. More than just the constant thought of her, Ron was plagued by the horrific image of her sitting heartbroken in her room pondering the possibilities of him and Lavender. Just the mere thought of getting back together with that rotten girl made him sick to his stomach, though not neatly as much as the images of a weeping Hermione. Knowing it wasn't just a crush or a dirty dream about his best friend, Ron continually felt worse about the musings of love that drifted through his mind. Being the young man he was, Ron decided it would be best to tuck away all the feelings and thoughts that had been disturbing him and just ignore his worries.

Ignoring being in love proved to be substantially harder than what Ron had been planning on. Stepping into Charms that morning, Ron had found a seat in the corner of the room where he wouldn't have to talk to anyone. What he hadn't thought out was that he could watch every person walk into the classroom, including Hermione. Seeing her walk in so composed and sure of herself made his secret keeping so much harder. It took all of Ron's strength not to scream a proclamation of love for her.

The day had been long and tiresome and Hermione wanted nothing but the comfort of her own bed. She knew that people had been whispering about her and Ron's untimely breakup and that drove her mad. It never dawned on her that she would be the subject of Hogwarts rumors, at least not ones that didn't concern the entire Golden Trio. Trying to avoid Ron's random glances and her own body's attempt to react to them, Hermione was ready to head back to the Heads' Dorms before dinner had even started. However her timing could not have been worse. Within seconds of entering the portrait hole she was pulled by her wrist to the fireplace and cornered by Draco.

"Malfoy, I lack the time and energy to put up with your nonsense at the moment. Care to reschedule your torture for another time?" her wit was quick but there was a void in her voice, as if she really didn't want to hurt Malfoy.

"You didn't seem to think last night was so torturous, did you _Hermione_?" his voice was firm until he leaned in to whisper the last word on the shell of her ear. She couldn't do anything but stand there as he had her wrists grasped in his hands.

"Come on Granger, you know I could make you happy. We did have such an _exhilarating_ time last night. Say the word and I'm gone but I don't think that's what you really want, is it? You know I'm better than the cheating whore of a Weasley and I'll treat you oh so right. I know you could love me Hermione, the way I want to love you," there was an air of sincerity rang true in his voice and it made Hermione's day all the more complex. She had hoped they would both throw off the events of last night and go on ignoring one another but now he was asking her to love him? This was turning out to be one hell of a day.

"Malfoy, I don't love you and I know that you don't love me. We aren't supposed to be this way, we're in a position of authority and shouldn't be toying around with one another. I'm not in a position to like you nor do I want to. Let's just move on with our lives and forget last night like adults." and with that she felt the tension in his hands slack, letting her wrists fall free. She gently touched the side of his face and gave him an apologetic look before walking up the stairs to plop down on her own bed.

Somewhere in the castle at that moment, Ron, Hermione, & Draco were all laying down petrified by the prospect of being in love. Was it wrong to want the person you cant have? And how long would these feelings haunt them all? Poor Ron had no hopes of redeeming himself, or so he thought, while Hermione loved a man who had supposedly cheated on her with his filthy ex. Worst of all was Draco, who had to try and ignore the feelings he had for a woman who lived down the hall, a woman who could possibly ruin his life, especially if his father was savvy to the inner workings of his mind. The idea of love was ruining them all, though they didn't know how simple it all could be.

**A/N: **I just want to reassure everyone that this is not turning into a Draco Hemione fic, but the event needed to happen for Hermione to realize her real feelings. Please review, but keep that in mind. Also, sorry for the long wait between chapters.


	16. Criminal

**A/N: **Thanks for coming back to read more. I'm glad to move on to more character development and show the deeper side of all the characters. While JK Rowling has presented me with a great plot and characters, I hope to change them up a bit and see what I can make of them. These next few chapters will most likely be on the shorter side but I hope you enjoy.

It had only been about a day since the incident with Malfoy but to Hermione it felt as though it had been months. There was a gnawing feeling eating away at her and she felt that that guilt might actually kill her. Now that she knew that her feelings for Ron ran deep her little time spent with Malfoy seemed the work of a traitor. Nearly every moment since it happened Hermione had been trying to justify her actions but nothing made the facts seem any better to her; she had betrayed the best man she knew and did so with his greatest enemy. It was moments like these in which she lost faith in the world and in herself. What kind of world did she live in when she could carelessly fool around with the son of a deatheater and leave behind the friend who had stood behind her for years?

To Hermione's dismay, her two best friends were either beset friend or sister to Ron, making her quest for guidance all the more difficult. However, Ginny had always been good at compartmentalizing when it came to Ron as she had been trying to get Ron and Hermione together for years while maintaining a relationship with her best friend. Knowing this, Hermione felt safe turning to her longest girlfriend. They hadn't really spoken since the break up, so as soon as Hermione set foot in the girls' dormitories she was greeted by a great hug and a flash of red hair.

"Oh Hermione! How are you doing? What can I do for you? Do you need to cry?" the hushed tones of Ginny were greatly reminiscent of a worried Molly Weasley, but Hermione wouldn't dare tell her that.

"I'm going to be fine Ginny, I'll be fine. But I need to talk to you, completely honestly." Hermione's voice was somber and Ginny didn't look as though she was actually grasping the situation.

"Come on Hermione, we're best friends, you can tell me anything!" Ginny was genuinely one of the most loyal friends a girl could ask for, a trait that one would think ran in the Weasley family had it not been for Ron's recent rendezvous with Lavender.

"Alright" Hermione's voice was obviously loaded with concern and fear "but you have to promise not to hate me" to which Ginny nodded whole heartedly "I might have made a pass at Malfoy the other night, after Ron and I broke up." the last part added quickly to keep her dignity intact. The gasp that came out of Ginny's mouth was more disheartening than Hermione had thought it would be and with that she felt the guilt pulsing through her.

"It was a one time thing and I didn't really mean for it to happen. I don't know what to do with myself now. I feel absolutely wretched." here voice was cracking and the pain was evident in her tone, making Ginny realize the honesty in Hermione's confession.

"I know that you are absolutely furious with Ron, which I understand, but he feels awful. He just mopes in his room for hours and begs me to tell you that nothing happened. He seems so honest Hermione, and you and I both know that he is a horrible liar. I know why you did this, but I don't think that it needed to happen. Wouldn't it be easy if you just got back together with Ron and forgot that any of this ever happened?" the optimist within Ginny was rooting for the young couple to get back together, but there was a certain hesitation in Hermione's eyes that Ginny barely caught.

"You know that I can't just forget about this Ginny, I have to tell him. Even if that means that he will never speak to him again, I can't face him knowing what I did, especially if he really didn't cheat with that slag. I don't know if I could feel more guilty and filthy than I do when I think about the mistake I made. You have to find a way to get him to forgive me, that is if I ever have the nerve to tell him. Oh Ginny, I don't deserve him or his forgiveness, I don't even know what to do anymore." Hermione's typically composed style and class had completely disappeared in the flurry of stress that surrounded her. Everything was turned upside down and the Gryffindor courage she was supposed to posses completely escaped her.

"Maybe I can try to understand why you have the need to tell him and I will try my hardest to get him to fro give you, but you're going to need a damn good story and be ready for the biggest row of your life." there was something so disheartening about the honesty in Ginny's voice and Hermione knew at this point that there was no good defense for what she had done. She loved Ronald and had betrayed him in the worst y possible.

"I'll tell him tomorrow Ginny, but until then I don't know what to do with myself. I guess I'll just go to my room and study for my NEWTs , try and get my mind off of things. Maybe bother go at _Hogwarts: A History_?" there was a lack of gumption in Hermione's attitude that made her seem almost hollow, but Ginny knew that there was no cure for Hermione's guilt or her broken heart. As Hermione slowly skilled away, Ginny began to see the consequences of the events that had unfolded. The group would never be the same and Ginny couldn't help but fear for the perfect future she had dreamed of since she was a mere thirteen years old. If Hermione didn't make things right then there was absolutely no chance of their kids growing up together, no chance of perfect Christmases, and certainly no chance of being each others Maid of Honor. Feeling selfish, Ginny turned over on her bed and tried to get all these horrible thoughts out of her mind, hoping that tomorrow would solve everything.

Hermione awoke the next morning with _Hogwarts: A History_ clutched desperately in her arms and her face covered in lines left from lingering tears. It had taken her this long to get her life together and she had to go and muck it all up by fooling around with the lowest scum of the earth. Had it not been for her overwhelming guilt she may have been able to reflect on the incident to decipher how it had started, how it ended, and why in Merlin's name Malfoy ever felt the need to snog her. Until she told Ron how she felt about her own debacle, Hermione was damned to an existence in which she could only pity herself and worry for her future with Ron. However, no matter how long she sat and pondered the consequences of her decisions, her mind kept flitting over useless Charms and Potions notes. The brain of Hermione Granger was insatiable and refused to be used up by the mindless wonderings of a petty teenage girl. She cursed her overworked mind and prayed for the damned thing to give her some idea of what to tell Ron, but no answers came.

Each step she took down the hallway seemed to thud in her heart, the anticipation of his reaction slowly killing her. Her brain was blank and her heart was full of remorse and for the first time in her life, Hermione was completely without words. Ginny's idea of never telling Ron seemed more and more appropriate every second but that just made Hermione realize that she would never be worth Ron's time if she was so selfish as to lie to him. On top of that she knew that Malfoy, being the git he was, would clearly tell everyone he could think of just to further prove that Hermione had no control over herself and was worthy of wherever insults people passed her way. This was the longest it had ever taken her to get from the Heads' Dorms to the Gryffindor tower and yet she wished it could have taken years longer. Her mind wasn't made up and she had no idea of what was the right way to go with her confession, but as her feet dragged her straight to the seventh year boys' room she knew it was time to confess.

Her first few knocks at the door went unrecognized by anyone but after fervently rapping on the door several more times she was greeted by what looked to be the face of a haggard Ron Weasley. It looked as though he hadn't shaved in days and the bags under his eyes signified the lack of sleep but what disturbed Hermione the most was the look within his eyes. There was no longer that swimming ocean of blues that had constantly distracted her, but instead there were half open eyes with a lack of light, surrounded by red lines and a sense of mourning. It pained her to see all of this displayed across Ron's face; he had always been able to keep it together. Without Ron, Hermione wasn't sure how she would have made it through Dumbledore's funeral or the constant fear of losing her best friends and family. What made all of this worse was knowing that those sad barren eyes were her fault and she was about to add to his suffering.

She wasn't sure if time had been standing still or if Ron's reflexes were just off due to his emotional state, but once he recognized that it was Hermione standing in his doorway his mouth filled with apologies and begging.

"Ron, Ron! Stop apologizing to me, stop begging for my forgiveness and let me say what I came here to say!" her voice was stern but quiet but by no surprise Ron quickly stopped speaking and focused on the fact that Hermione was actually willing to talk to him.

"I don't know what to believe anymore when it comes to you and _Lavender_ but what I do know is that it broke my heart. I can't remember the last time I felt so alone in the world, so betrayed. I know now that I should have trusted you the moment you told me that it wasn't true, but through my whole life I have seen myself as unworthy of your love. I had to believe that you would run into the arms of another girl purely because I didn't believe in myself." it was hard to get the words out but at least she was finding something to say. Ron had reached his arm out to console her but she shrugged it away, needing to tell him the truth before he got too attached to the idea of her again.

"If I hadn't been so self conscious, so selfish, I would have believed you and I would have tried to get revenge. I needed to feel noticed by someone I needed that feeling of acceptance to get over being rejected by you" she breathed in deeply , trying to mentally prepare herself for the most disgusting words to leave her mouth " I needed someone like Malfoy." right then and there Hermione learned that heartbreak was completely visible in a man's eyes and guilt built up inside her. She could no long contain the violent sobs she had been holding back, so she let it all out.

"Are you saying that I drove you... drove you to Malfoy?" he asked with a straight face, trying to appeared unfazed by the event. "I made you kiss that son of a Death Eater, greasy haired git, Draco fucking Malfoy?" and all semblances of a well mannered young man were gone.

"Oh God Ron, no. It wasn't your fault, it was my own fault for not believing you because of my own insecurities. I need you to know that I've never felt more guilty in my entire life. I know I can't make it up to you, and you shouldn't forgive me, but I had to tell you. You're my everything and I don't know how to fix this." her words came out in between here choked tears and the pain of it all was overbearing. She now knew how it felt to be full of the evil she had vowed to fight. Even worse than that was further breaking the heart of someone so pure and honest as Ron.

"Hermione I just don't know what to say to you anymore. I had this whole speech thought out in my head to tell you that it was all a lie. But now I wish it had all been rue. Nothing I did can justify you having some affair with a Malfoy, nothing! You're my best friend 'Mione, how could you do this to me?" the hatred and heartbreak s evident in his voice and Hermione knew he was right. "I don't think there is anything you could've do e to hurt me more than this. I hope you know that I would never cheat on you Hermione, and I never thought you were the kind of girl who would cheat." he turned around and headed back to his four poster bed and closed the curtains giving Hermione her cue to leave. His choice to ignore her completely was he worst punishment she could imagine, but then again cheating was the worst crime against her true love.

**A/N: **I don't really like how this one ended but oh well. Onto chapter 17! Please keep reading and know that I have not changed this up on you, it is still and always will be a Ron Hermione fic.


End file.
